Saisir Mon Coeur
by jazzzz
Summary: French for "Seize My Heart", this is a gripping tale about the wide adventures of Miss Kahoko Hino, and her male associates who try to get her back from her kidnappers at all costs - CHP 30 IS UP!
1. Ruby Haired Girl

"_Your beauty is like the moon shining in the night sky_

_Your hair the deepest of rubies_

_The music you make joins you and me_

_And it'll never let us go."_

Tamaki Suoh opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. He sat up, and touched his hair instinctively, and was not surprised to find it all over the place.

He looked at the clock. He cursed himself for waking up a bit late, now he'd have to rush through all his usual morning rituals.

He went into the bathroom, locked it, and set to work.

_~ 30 minutes later...._

Tamaki Suoh came out of the bathroom gleaming, and ready to see Seisou Academy. Music and General Ed, it boasted a lot of musicians had come out of there before becoming professional.

When he went out to his living room, he was not surprised to see Kyouya waiting for him.

"Are you ready for the visit?"

Kyouya peered at him. Tamaki nodded at him.

"Then let's go."

They headed out to the car, and the chauffeur drove off to Seisou Academy. Along the way, the duo were talking animatedly... well, Tamaki was the one doing the majority of the talking.

Kyouya was ready to greet Kira who had told him after seeing their Host Club at Ouran that they should come here and see if they could do something like that. Kyouya sensed that Kira wanted something to attract his school, as well.

As they approached the gates, Kyouya felt at ease. Seisou, as he researched, was a very prestigious school as well. They'd be right at home here.

At least he hoped.

Kahoko Hino was already in school, practicing her violin. She was with Tsukimori-kun, and he was teaching her.

She seemed to be doing it all wrong today.

"Don't play like that! You're moving your bow too slowly!"

Kahoko woke to reality to hear Tsukimori-kun once again shout at her, and she cringed.

Tsukimori-kun, however, didn't seem to notice it at all. Instead, he pushed her to do it again.

After all, they had time.

Kahoko couldn't wait until it was over.

Upon arriving at Seisou Academy, they saw Kira waiting for them at the front of the school.

The chauffeur guided Kyouya and Tamaki out of the car, asked them when they needed a lift back, and drove off.

"Welcome to Seisou Academy, gentlemen. Let me show you around."

|~-~|

The pair were in silence as Kira gave them a guided tour of the academy. The next stop on the list, it seemed, was the music rehearsals area.

They heard a lone violin playing a beautiful tune.

Kira smiled as he saw the pair perk up. He wondered who it was, and they slowly headed to the source of the violin playing.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw a girl with red hair playing it. Her eyes were closed, her pose was relaxed - she seemed completely in the moment.

Until apparently she messed up somewhere.

Tamaki, with his view of the room, saw the blue-haired guy shouting at her. And with his ethics of treating beautiful girls well, he couldn't take it.

He went in.

"Suoh-san!"

Kira tried to call him back, but Kyouya put a hand out to stop him.

"This is who he is. Let it be."

Tsukimori was shocked at who would consider even interrupting a music practice.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't interrupt my teaching."

Tamaki laughed.

"Is it really teaching? All I see is you barking out orders and her just getting more and more nervous"

He looked at Kahoko, who looked back at him, confused.

He wondered whether it was the red-haired girl he had dreamed of last night. _Except_, he thought to himself_, there was no way I actually could've – I hadn't even met her until now_.

"Mom! Don't you think she's the prettiest girl you've ever seen?"

Kyouya wanted to cringe. He was used to Tamaki's randomness by now, but still. It came back and haunted him every now and then. He never thought Tamaki would use that language in a foreign school, of all places.

"You're a beautiful girl with beautiful music, yes."

Kyouya said that quite sincerely. As he looked at her, he could see her resolve about being with the blue-haired guy break. And that was a good sign to Tamaki and him.

"I don't think it's just that – Tama-chan really like this pretty ruby-haired girl"

Kahoko's cheeks reddened as the praises started coming. She wasn't used to hearing all this stuff, and it kind of ... made her happy.

Until Kyouya snapped out of compliment-mode and went into business-mode.

"What did you want to do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked back at Kyouya, and nodded.

"Miss, if you could follow me.."

Kyouya said it politely that Kahoko felt inclined to. As she walked out with him past the door, he then grabbed her hand. And wouldn't let go.

"What... is this?"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki, who looked at her kindly.

"I'm going to take you away from this bad person."

Kyouya, still holding Kahoko's hand, looked at Kira.

"Thanks for the tour, we'll find our way out. Tamaki!"

Tamaki took one last look at the shocked blue-haired guy.

"We're going to be taking away your beautiful female violin student – until you learn manners. Much better manners than you have now."

And he walked out the door, leaving Tsukimori gaping.

Kira smiled to himself as he watched the trio walking out, Kahoko not particularly willing.

It was all going as planned.


	2. Good Timing

All 5 of them were assembled in Kira's office. Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Shimizu Keiichi.

It was quiet as the 5 of them tried to figure out why they were here.

Tsukimori had more worrying things on his mind. Kahoko had been taken by these random guys who Kira had guided around. Tsukimori looked up at Kira and glared at him.

Kira put his hands out front as if he was innocent.

"Don't blame me for what you did, Tsukimori."

Everyone suddenly looked at Tsukimori. He pretended he didn't notice any of them. Until Tsuchiura walked up to him.

"What did you do?"

It was Kira who answered it.

"Hino Kahoko got taken away."

|~-~|

Tsuchiura paused, Tsukimori looked angry, Yunoki was aloof, Shimizu was wide awake and Hihara was in shock.

"Who took her? Why?"

Kira paused before answering, looking at Tsukimori.

"Ask him."

And points his finger directly towards Tsukimori, causing everyone to look at Tsukimori again.

"I don't need to be privy to interrogation, Kira. In the end, a student from Seisou got taken away by two students you gave a guided tour to. I have better things to do."

And he went to walk away from the situation, until Tsuchiura blocked him.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain to the rest of us what's going on, Tsukimori. What happened to Hino?"

Shimizu eventually spoke up.

"Kira-sensei, what were you doing today?"

Everyone paused for a moment. It was an odd question.

Kira answered it, however.

"I asked two students from Ouran High School to come over to see Seisou Academy. I gave them a guided tour this morning."

Shimizu pressed it further.

"And these two students... took Hino-sempai?"

Tsuchiura still blocked Tsukimori's way out, even though his attention, like everyone else's once more, went to Kira.

"Yes, but it was justified. Tsukimori really is mean, aren't you?"

Tsukimori felt himself getting angry at Kira-sensei.

"It's not my fault I'm a perfectionist"

Tsuchiura sighed. If there was one thing he knew about Tsukimori, it was that he was definitely a perfectionist. Elite Music Student-sama, to be precise.

Yunoki looked thoughtful.

"You said Ouran, right, Kira-sensei? As in... the widely known Ouran High School Host Club?"

Kira raised his eyes. He didn't realise that the popularity of that group even reached his academy. He nodded.

Yunoki smiled.

"I understand now. What do we need to do to get Hino back?"

Everyone looked at Yunoki, perplexed. Kira smiled back at Yunoki.

"I'm afraid I haven't gotten those details yet."

|~-~|

Once they were out of Kira's office, it came out in a flurry. As Yunoki tried to explain, it seemed Hihara had gotten the gist of it.

"Kaho-chan got taken because these Ouran guys heard Tsukimori reprimanding her during violin practice?"

Hihara definitely had his input. As his line came out, all 5 of them, including Tsukimori, were silenced.

Tsukimori refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I must go."

And he left the 4 to pick up the pieces.

|~-~|

Just seconds after the group left his office, Kira had a phone call. He picked it up.

"This is Kira. Who is this?"

Kira had a slight suspicion he knew. He looked at the silhouettes of the boys outside his office.

"This is Kyouya. I'm here to talk to you regarding our... red-haired lady."

Kira was impressed. These Ouran boys had extremely good timing.

"There are 5 main boys interested in Hino Kahoko. What would you have them do?"

Kyouya replied instantly.

"Five? This might become interesting."

|~-~|

As soon as Kyouya had heard that there were 5 guys who liked this Hino Kahoko, a thought came up in his mind. He looked at Tamaki, and motioned for paper and pen.

On it, he wrote:

"5 guys interested in our girl (Hino Kahoko)

Should we have them do a host-club style activity?"

Tamaki looked at him, and nodded.

"Suoh-san and I have agreed that there is one thing ONLY that will get Hino Kahoko safely back to Seisou Academy. You were interested in the pair of us as we lead Ouran's Host Club. Well, our price is the following. We want your five to participate in a once-in-a-lifetime Host Club style activity."

On the other hand, the look on Kira's face instantly said that he was both amused and impressed.

"Are there any restrictions?"

Kyouya laughed.

"Kira, of course there are restrictions. They cannot use their instruments. You must have inside the 5 of them two pairs – one pair consisted of two guys who completely hate each other, and the other pair consisted of charming guys. The fifth must be able to serenade a girl all on his own."

Tamaki's eyes were raised as Kyouya listed the restrictions. Eventually, he grew into a big grin.

He wrote back on the notepad:

"Kyouya, you're an awesome VP"

Kyouya smiled back at him, and waited for Kira's answer.

"With the pair that hate each other... what is the point of that?"

Kyouya wanted to laugh. Kira seemed so blind to these things.

"Make them get along, like the best of friends. Or brothers, even. Like our own Hitacchin brothers."

Kira whistled down the phone. He thought of Tsukimori and Tsuchiura. Them being like brothers? That would be a one-in-a-million-chance event.

"You aren't going to believe this, but I can guarantee you I have all 5 players. And now, is there any time limit?"

Kyouya thought about it. He knew that Ouran had an open day, but did Seisou?

"Your open day."

Kira had a pen and paper in hand as well it seemed, because Kyouya could hear scratching on the other side.

"I will make sure that is done. But otherwise, please take care of Hino Kahoko. I will inform her parents that she has been chosen for something or other that will mean she won't be home for a while."

Kyouya looked at Tamaki, realising that he hadn't thought of that.

"Please give me her home address, and I will deal with that myself, Kira."

As Kira said Hino Kahoko's home address, Kyouya wrote it down. When it was repeated again, Kyouya checked against what he had wrote. It was right.

"Thanks, Kira. I hope to see a transformation in your boys soon."

Kyouya was glad that Kira didn't mind. If anything, it seemed that he actually wanted this all along. After this conversation, maybe he had to ask some of the Host Club guys to check on this.

"I'll make sure it happens. We will be in contact again soon, I hope."

And the phone conversation ended.


	3. Clicking in Place

_Five guys. Two pairs, one stand-alone. A pair of complete opposites. A pair exactly the same. And the odd one out. No instruments._

These were details Kira had written down.

The only detail that worried him the most was _host-club style_. What was host-club style? Wooing girls?

He laughed imagining Tsuchiura and Tsukimori woo girls. Hihara and Yunoki had no problems, those two were fine. And that left Shimizu.

He smiled. It was definitely going to be interesting.

He went to find Saotome-sensei.

|~-~|

"So, Ouran have taken our red-haired violinist, and want the concours participants to start wooing girls?"

Kira nodded. Saotome-sensei was pivotal to getting them to do this, he knew.

"And what is my role in this?"

Kira smiled. Saotome-sensei was very straight to the point. He liked that.

"If Tsukimori Len, your ex-student, can get along with his mortal enemy, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, and the pair of them together can attract lots of girls – will you teach Hino Kahoko?"

The world seemed to freeze over as Kira said that, and so did one extremely nosey person behind the door.

|~-~|

Nami was listening in. She was in shock as she heard what had happened to Kahoko, but froze when she heard Kira ask Saotome-sensei whether he could teach Kahoko.

She wondered why Saotome-sensei teaching Kahoko was required.

Then she realised.

Tsukimori-kun was leaving soon. And the best person to leave her in is someone whom he was taught by.

Saotome-sensei taught Tsukimori-kun.

As it clicked into place, she heard footsteps coming...

She panicked, and ran for it.

|~-~|

Kira had heard a frantic run, and motioned to Saotome-sensei to be silent.

"It seems that we were heard upon. I expect your answer in a week."

As Kira was going to leave, Saotome-sensei answered.

"Wait. I will accept your deal, as long as I see with my own eyes that the pair of them can get along and woo girls at the same time. Although, I believe that there is a high likelihood this won't occur"

Kira smiled. Saotome-sensei seemed like a dense person.

"Some people will do anything to get someone special to them back."

And he left the room, leaving Saotome-sensei to reflect upon his words.

|~-~|

Amo Nami couldn't believe it. It seemed like the best newspaper story ever!

But... when she really thought about it... it also seemed best to keep it secret. A lot of people would probably be after her.

She knew something though. She was worried about Kahoko.

She set off to find the right people to help her think this through.

|~-~|

It was a cake shop. But it had seats outside. And in them were some very noticeable people.

The girls were sitting together in the sunshine after school – Nao, Mio, Mori, Fuyuumi and Nami. They were all discussing Kahoko's disappearance...

But, of course, Nami amped up the story a bit.

"Apparently some really good looking guys heard Kahoko playing the violin and they thought she was an angel from Heaven and so they stole her from Tsukimori-kun!"

Mio felt like it was a dream come true.

"It's not just the violin romance now!! There's now even more miraculous romances!!! Wahhh Kaho-chan..."

Nao was more concerned about where Kahoko was though.

"Where is she? Just who took her?"

Mio butted in immediately.

"Some really good-looking guys who loved her at first sight!!!!"

A short distance away, someone chuckled.

|~-~|

_I don't know what to say to that_, chuckled Kyouya as he watched the group of girls talking about Hino Kahoko.

Although, as he looked at the person who had brought the girls the news, he pondered. Maybe she could help in some way.

He casually walked over.

"I couldn't help hearing you were talking about Hino Kahoko."

The group of girls froze as they looked at Kyouya with shocked expressions. He smiled.

"Were you one of the guys who took Kahoko?"

Kyouya raised his eyes in amusement at the girl who had asked that. She seemed like a nosey person. Maybe she was a reporter? Either way, she would be in handy. He knew of it.

"Well, I can only say my version of this."

As he saw that he had their undivided attention, he smiled. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. He knew it already.

|~-~|

By the end of it, everyone's expressions softened. As apologies were traded, Kyouya accepted them graciously. Soon enough, he had to go. He couldn't wait to tell Tamaki that he had managed to find Kahoko's friends and get them on our side.

As Kyouya left, all the girls started talking girl-talk again.

"He's so handsome!"

It seemed Nami was bewitched by Kyouya. Mori laughed.

"I don't know if handsome is good enough for him."

They looked at each other, and started banging on the table repeatedly.

"Yeah, it isn't!"

"It should be really nice and gracious and handsome and awesome!"

"Yeah! Handsome just isn't good enough!"

Fuyuumi, Nao and Mio watched on in amusement as the two of them banter on about Kyouya.

"Host-club style? Tsukimori-senpai, Tsuchiura-senpai, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu-kun... "

Fuyuumi said it so softly nearly no one could hear it. But Nao did.

"Yeah, I wonder what it'll be? Tea parties, singing..."

The last word had caught Nami's attention.

"We should so teach them to sing and serenade!!!"

All of a sudden an image of Shimizu-kun singing popped up in Nami's head. It was even better than the image of Shimizu-kun that she had before.

She looked at Mori-san, who nodded back at her.

"Viva kouhai!"

Nao and Mio looked on in confusion as Fuyuumi sighed.

By the way this girl-talk session was going - it was going to be a long time before any of them even began to walk home.


	4. Over Tea

"I'm really sorry for Tamaki's behaviour... he's always a bit reckless"

Haruhi was having tea with Kahoko in Music Room 3 of Ouran. She was not dressed in her usual Host Club gear, but looked like a normal girl.

Kahoko smiled at Haruhi.

"You seem very nice – and don't seem to be associated with this... host club?"

Haruhi smiled back at Kahoko.

"I've got a debt to owe the Host Club so for the time being I'm working as a host to pay it off"

Kahoko nodded in understanding as she drank her tea. She looked around the room, her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Ouran... really is a rich place, huh?"

Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah, it is. I'm slowly starting to feel at home, though."

|~-~|

Tamaki and the Hitacchin brothers were peeking on Haruhi and Kahoko. The three of them were glaring at Kahoko, and wondering how she managed to get such a good relationship with Haruhi.

"Why did you bring the red-haired girl with you?"

Kaoru was intrigued when he saw Kyouya and Tamaki come in with a red-haired girl. He didn't know her name, but she seemed very lively and beautiful.

"When I saw her, I couldn't help but want to know more! Her beautiful violin playing, that serene expression, her ruby hair, her eyes..."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. Trust Tamaki to steal a girl based on pure instinct.

"Well, she's taking away our time with Haruhi."

Hikaru was trying to control himself. Seeing another person with Haruhi that wasn't him or Kaoru made him mad to the bone. Even if it was a girl.

"But this is a good thing – maybe she'll never want to go back to that school. Maybe she'll stay with mummy..."

Once again, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Tamaki's sayings. It was that "mummy" thing again.

As the girls talked, Hikaru and Kaoru took notes. Maybe they would be able to do this girl-talk thing with Haruhi... although, as the conversation went on, Hikaru and Kaoru began to lose interest.

Tamaki on the other hand however, was even more excited.

"They've got so much in common! And they're both beautiful!!! Haruhi, come to daddy..."

Before Tamaki finished saying "daddy", Kaoru put a hand over Tamaki's mouth and dragged him away. It would be an embarrassment to their beautiful female guest if Tamaki actually went out and said it.

|~-~|

"So, this host club is consisted of you and 6 other guys?"

Kahoko had eventually managed to get the facts straight. She still didn't fully understand what a host club was, but she and Haruhi had talked a lot and she felt that maybe she should get to know a bit about these guys too and why Haruhi talked of them so highly.

Haruhi nodded.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are twin brothers, Honey-senpai is the cutest little boy you've ever seen, Mori-senpai is one of the best kung fu people in campus besides Honey-senpai, Kyouya is the vice president and treasurer of the club and then we have Tamaki who's the head of the host club."

"Did we hear you talk about us?"

Haruhi and Kahoko looked up to see a pair of twin brothers. Kahoko stood up immediately, wanting to introduce herself to them.

Kaoru took her hand lightly.

"Please, miss, sit down. There is no need to go through such for us."

Haruhi looked up at Kahoko and smiled.

"These guys love spoiling girls. Please, do sit down. You may injure yourself if you do too much."

Kahoko sat down slowly, and Kaoru let go of her hand.

Hikaru was quick to debate Haruhi.

"We're not spoiling girls – we're giving them our affections!"

"Precisely! Hikaru, I can feel your pain..."

"And I yours! Kaoru, I –"

"I don't ever want to be separated from you Hikaru, you're the best person in my life..."

"You're the best in mine too!"

They hug, to the bewilderment of Kahoko.

"Girls love these two, especially when they say stuff like that."

Haruhi wasn't fazed at all. She had heard their combo so many times it didn't even seem odd to her.

"I ... see"

Kahoko was having a hard time. Rich girls loved guys fawning all over each other? Ouran seemed like a very weird place to her...

"You'll get used to it here. It's a lot of fun."

Haruhi looked at Kahoko and smiled. She wanted Kahoko to know that the group really was a lot of fun.

Kaoru went down on one knee and took Kahoko's hand again.

"Your beauty is incomparable with the reddest of rubies, the hearts of gold... it really must be a goddess who lead you here to us."

Kahoko blushed. Why did all the guys here have to say compliments like this – she didn't know how to respond to them!

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked surprised to see Tamaki behind them that Kaoru let go of Kahoko's hand. The pair laughed to see Tamaki's expression, and then introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaoru Hitacchin, and this is my twin brother Hikaru."

They both bowed to her.

"I... I'm Kahoko Hino – it's very nice to meet you..."

She wanted to bow as well, but she felt that they may tell her that she shouldn't and bow even more or something.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh! I'm the da-"

Hikaru blocked Tamaki's mouth.

"da?"

Kaoru smiled, and explained to Kahoko.

"What Tamaki is saying is that he's the dashing person, our president"

Tamaki tried to say something, but with Hikaru's hand over his mouth he couldn't do anything. Eventually, Hikaru dropped his hand.

"I'm the president... and welcome to Ouran Host Club!"

Tamaki spread his hands out wide and Kahoko looked around the room. She really didn't feel like she belonged here, but she guessed that she would have to make herself at home. After all, it seemed that Tamaki was really mad at Tsukimori-kun.

Her eyes welled as she thought of her friends back at Seisou.

_Will I see my friends ... again?_


	5. I'll Do It

"If you're worried about your friends, they know where you are. If you want to see them, all you have to do is tell us."

Kahoko looked up to see the handsome boy with glasses that had taken her.

"Kyouya? Where were you?"

Haruhi went over to him. He seemed quite tired.

Kahoko wondered what he meant by that statement.

"Nami, Nao, Mio, Fuyuumi... and Mori, am I right?"

Kahoko gasped as he said all of her friends' names.

"I met them at a cake place. They all seem to be very good friends for you."

Kahoko looked up at Kyouya.

"Thank you..."

Kyouya smiled at Kahoko.

"It's Kyouya. My name. Miss Kahoko, I hope everyone has been treating you well"

Kahoko looked down to her teacup. Kyouya smiled at Haruhi, who smiled back at him.

It looked like, on the Host Club's side, everything was going well.

|~-~|

Kira had called the 5 boys back into his office.

"The kidnappers have called... and have asked for you 5 to do something in return for her safety."

Everyone froze as Kira said that. Only Yunoki seemed unaffected.

"What is it that they wish for us to do?"

Kira looked at each one of them carefully before smiling. And saying it out loud.

"You five are going to create Seisou Academy's own Host Club."

Yunoki smiled. This sounded to him like something he could do.

"I would like for the five of you to demonstrate to us your dedication to the beauty and purity of females for our Open Day."

It was then that everyone had slack jaws. It seemed that the last part – that it had to done during Seisou's open day – was the one that had caught everyone off guard.

Tsuchiura looked around at everyone else. It seemed that they didn't see the point of this anymore. He felt that he had to make them realise why they were doing this again.

"We're going to do this for Hino. For our red-haired violinist who has given us back the music of our hearts, who have opened up to us new paths and never dreamed happiness. I'm definitely doing this, because I want her back here. Where she belongs."

They all looked at Tsuchiura. Kira observed that the other 4 seemed to be slowly understand why they had to do what he had said they were to do.

Yunoki looked at Tsuchiura, and nodded.

"I'm a part of this."

Hihara looked at Yunoki, then to Tsuchiura.

"I want Kaho-chan back!"

Shimizu raised his voice slightly.

"For Kaho-senpai"

The four of them looked at Tsukimori. Tsukimori sighed. Kira smiled.

"Tsukimori-kun, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to say either way easily. And so, I'm going to make the decision easier for you. If you go ahead with this and everything that this contains with all that you have, Saotome-sensei will –"

"I'll answer that bit."

Everyone looked around to see Saotome-sensei had walked in. Tsukimori's eyes widened.

"Saotome-sensei..."

"Tsukimori. What I will do, if you take part in this and do what it takes to succeed, I will teach Hino Kahoko as much as she requires it."

Tsukimori's eyes widened. Since he was leaving, he knew that he wanted Hino to be in safe hands. Someone who would be able to teach her the techniques required to stand on the stage with him.

He thought about it. He knew that inevitably part of the blame had lain with him. He was having bad dreams about it, too. Maybe this would be a way to feel better.

"For Hino"

The five of them looked back at Kira.

He smiled at them.

It was too bad they never knew what he was going to hit them with next.

|~-~|

Kahoko had finally met Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. She really liked Honey-senpai, and Honey-senpai really liked her too.

"Honey-senpai, you're so kawaii~!"

Honey-senpai accepts a bear hug from Kahoko, while Tamaki and Kaoru look on in envy.

Kahoko had fawned over Honey-senpai and Usa-chan. She really liked younger children, especially after helping Osaki-senpai with volunteering to teach kids the violin.

Honey-senpai and Kahoko were enjoying each other so much Mori-senpai looked on and thought to himself – _it's so nice that Hani has found such a good friend at last_.

Tamaki shed tears.

"This is so sweet ! Your relationship makes da-"

Hikaru clamps his hand over's Tamaki's mouth again.

Kaoru smiles at Kahoko.

"It's dashing! Dashing!"

Haruhi looks at Hikaru and Kaoru trying to hide Tamaki's bad antics from Kahoko, and laughs.

Hikaru looks at Haruhi.

"Why are you laughing?"

Haruhi tries to stop laughing, and fails. In between laughs, she calms down, until she can speak again.

"It's because you guys are trying so hard and it's really funny how you do so!"

Kaoru and Hikaru both blush, and then look at each other. Kahoko had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"Is it my fault that I'm so good at what I do?"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's always been mine!"

"Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!"

The way they said each other's names was in the same tone that they would have called the girl that they loved.

Kahoko looked around at the 6 members – Kyouya looking like he wasn't fully part of the group, Tamaki laughing at the Hitacchin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru hugging each other, Mori-senpai standing like a protector over the group, and Honey-senpai who was holding Usa-chan and eating cake. She looked at Haruhi, who was smiling.

_I think I understand what she means now. They really are a lot of fun._


	6. What Is a Host Club?

Kira now had all five previous members of the concours agreeing to do a host-club style activity for Hino Kahoko. It really was amazing, what a girl could do to so many guys.

For Kira, it was all about reputation of the school. Ouran is extremely well known, and its Host Club is among the best. It should be right that Seisou had one as well.

He surveyed them. Yunoki, Hihara, Tsukimori, Shimizu and Tsuchiura. Five guys who could attract a lot of girls.

"Hino Kahoko's kidnappers have stated their demands. They would like the five of you to do a host-club style activity."

Everyone besides Yunoki were in complete confusion.

"Host Club? What is a host club?"

Hihara seemed quite perplexed, even. Yunoki smiled.

"It's pretty much about men like ourselves being hosts and making women feel special."

Hihara smiled. That seemed quite easy to him. Shimizu didn't really react to it at all.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were the real ones worrying. They knew their attitudes wouldn't be the best to make women feel special with.

Kira noticed their uneasy expressions. He smiled.

"I have decided that Yunoki and Hihara should work together. I was wondering whether you guys are interested in doing tea parties?"

Yunoki smiled. Tea parties was something he knew about. Hihara looked at Yunoki. Yunoki nodded, and Hihara smiled as well.

"We've got no problems."

"Shimizu, would you like carrying around a plush animal? Like a rabbit or something?"

Shimizu thinks about it.

"I have Puru-chan"

Everyone's eyes widened at Shimizu.

"Puru-chan is a plush rabbit"

Kira's eyes were widened as well. He had never thought that Shimizu actually had a stuffed rabbit. He then went back to his old expression.

"And now... that leaves Tsukimori and Tsuchiura."

They both looked at him. He eyed them curiously. They weren't standing that close together to each other, at all.

"The kidnappers have requested that you be working with the person you hate the most. That is, you two will be working with each other."

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura looked at each other, and back at Kira, in disgust.

"You can't be saying –"

"I refuse to work with him!"

All of a sudden, Kira's phone rang.

|~-~|

On the other line, Kyouya was waiting for Kira. Soon enough, Kira picked it up.

"Kira. I assume the guys are with you right now."

Kira looks at the five, his eyes wide.

"Yes, they are with me right now. And... I have a problem."

Kyouya looks at Kahoko, who is next to him, looking anxious and wanting the phone.

"I'm assuming this is to do with the pairing of complete opposites. What I want you to do is to pass your phone over to them and listen to something."

Kyouya hands over the phone to Kahoko, whilst at the same time in Seisou Kira hands his phone over to Tsuchiura and Tsukimori.

"Minna-san..."

On the other side, all the previous concours participants hold their breath. They couldn't believe whose voice they were hearing. Kahoko, on the phone, felt quite nervous as well.

"I... I'm happy that you're willing to go through so much for me. But I..."

At this point, she looks at Kyouya. Kyouya nods, then hands her a sheet of paper.

"I am enjoying my time. I don't want to go back to Seisou, even though I've made good friends with everyone..."

Tsuchiura loses it.

"Hino, why are you saying this?"

Tears formed on Kahoko's eyes. _Tsuchiura-kun_, she thought to herself.

"Tsuchiura-kun... I... I want you to know... IIE!"

The five guys are in shock as Kahoko's voice screams out of the phone. After her saying that, the line was cut out, and all you could hear was the dial tone.

Tsuchiura looks at Tsukimori, and then looks at Kira. He nods, and Kira returns the nod.

When Tsukimori stands there motionless, Tsuchiura grabs him by his shirt.

"Your precious red-haired violin student who plays songs that touch you, or some of your pride. Which one will it be?"

The room is deathly silent as Tsukimori makes his decision. He sighs.

"I will choose the first."

|~-~|

On the other hand, Kahoko was interrupted by the Hitacchin brothers who wanted her to play with them. She smiled, and obliged.

They were sharing stories about their lives, and the Hitacchin brothers were very interested in her violin.

"Please play it!"

She looks at them, and then looks at everyone else. She realises that their eyes are all on her, and she sighs.

"Can I have my violin then, please?"

Mori-senpai brings the red case over to Kahoko. She opens it gingerly and pulls out her violin and bow. Once they are in the correct position, she plays a song. Today she chose Ave Maria.

As she plays, the expressions of the Host Club members go from shocked to soothed. By the end of it, they were smiling.

"You really are very good, Kaho-chan"

Kahoko smiled at Honey-senpai.

"Arigatou, Honey-senpai!"

Kyouya taps her shoulder. Kahoko whirls around to see him smiling.

"You really are best when you're relaxed."

She smiles back at him, and nods.

Tamaki smiles at her absent-mindedly, while Haruhi is talking to her animatedly about her skills.

_I wasn't lying on the phone_, she realised, _I really DON'T want to leave._


	7. Even Me

Nami Amo got asked by Kira to pay a visit to him. She comes, with camera and pad in hand.

"You must have a good reason for calling me, Kira-sensei"

He surveys her.

"Amou Nami-san, journalism club. You covered the concours, am I correct?"

Nami nods. She hopes that he doesn't realise it was her being nosey about hearing that Saotome-sensei would have a role in the deal.

"I would like you to do a news article about something new that will be happening in time for Open Day."

Her eyes raised, her pen ready to write to her pad at any moment.

"What would this be?"

Kira smiled at her.

"I would like you to follow Seisou Academy's first Host Club in their journey to become gentlemen in the art of women."

She smiled at him. She was hoping that she would get this assignment. Well, either way, she would get this assignment. Even if it wasn't officially handed to her.

"Will do, Kira-sensei. Is that all?"

He thinks about it. He knows that there was someone outside the door listening to his conversation with Saotome-sensei. But who it was, he had no clue. However, he felt he should ask if she knew.

"You wouldn't know if anyone happened to be around Saotome-sensei's music room a few days ago?"

Amo tried not to blanch or show any signs that she was the culprit.

"I have no clue, Kira-sensei. Anyways, I have a story to write. So please excuse me."

She walked out of the door with no real haste, however she knew she wanted to get as much distance away from him as possible. It seems he had found her out.

And she knew that wasn't good.

|~-~|

They had tried to explain to her many times why they cut the phone call off.

"So, I wasn't meant to defer from the script?"

Kyouya nodded.

"We know that the two in question here, the other violinist and the pianist, have serious problems with each other. From what I have heard with your friends, Kahoko-san, those two would need to hear something like this directly from you. So, in the end, it was also the best one it could've been."

Kahoko blinked. Haruhi looked at her in amusement. _It seemed she didn't catch all of that_, Haruhi thought_, it seems she's a little slow._

"Hey, Kahoko-chan"

Haruhi took the violinist's hands and smiled.

"What do you want to eat?"

Everyone in Music Room 3 was stunned. They had completely forgotten about food.

Kahoko blushed as she realised everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ano... sushi..."

Haruhi smiled, and looked at Kyouya. Kyouya immediately pulled out a phone.

"100 servings of ootori sushi, and another 200 of your gourmets"

Kahoko's eyes widened, even after Kyouya had finished the call. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I feel bad for taking you from where you were to here. This is to make up for it."

Honey-senpai appeared in front of Kahoko.

"Ootori is very nice, I promise"

Kahoko smiled.

"Okay then, Honey-senpai!"

Tamaki was beginning to get irritated. _How did that Honey-senpai get ahead of me when it came to Kahoko-san... Daddy wants his Kahoko too..._

Kaoru shot Tamaki a killer look which instantly made his thought process disappear.

_We have our hands too full for him to be looking at Kahoko like that_, Kaoru thought. He was hoping that this saga of Tamaki's would end soon.

However, if it didn't, it meant that he'd be able to play with Kahoko. Which was good. Playing with new people is fun.

|~-~|

Tsukimori was on the rooftop, with his head in his hands.

_What did I get into_, he thought to himself. He thought back to the time where he had heard Kahoko's voice over the phone, the hatred he felt when he heard her pronounce that pianist's name... the fact that she had screamed before she left...

He looked in the sky.

"I want her back, don't I?"

"It sounds like it."

He looked to see Yunoki-senpai standing on the rooftop as well. His long hair was behind him, the breeze guiding it.

"Our Hino-san really sounded bad on the phone, huh?"

Tsukimori nodded. He was scared what he would say next, especially in front of Yunoki-senpai.

"Yunoki-senpai..."

He wanted to ask Yunoki-senpai something, but then disregarded it. Yunoki looked at Tsukimori in curiosity.

"What did you want to ask?"

Tsukimori shook his head.

"Nothing at all."

Yunoki took a glance a Tsukimori before looking at the sky.

"The sky is so big... and we don't know where she's gone..."

Tsukimori looked at Yunoki-senpai.

"I thought you felt that life was better without her."

Yunoki raised his eyes at Tsukimori.

"Only problem is, once she is a part of your life, if she disappears, there will be a wound. Somewhere."

Tsukimori thought about it. There was a wound, and he had noticed it. Not hearing the music that used to touch his heart... it hurted him. Bit by bit, day by day. He had tried to not notice it, but how could he not? He was so distracted already.

Tsukimori walked away from the rooftop, and from Yunoki.

Yunoki looked at where Tsukimori was seconds ago.

"He says he doesn't feel emotions but if that isn't emotions then I don't know what is it."

He laughed softly. Then, he looked to the sky.

"Kahoko, if only you could see what's happening here without you. Everyone's gone mad. Even me."

_Even me._


	8. An Arrangement

Nami Amou was sitting by herself in the cake place she had met Kyouya-san. She wondered what he would think, if she were to undertake the assignment of observing the concours participants becoming a host club.

"Oh, my. I was hoping you'd be here."

Nami looked up. Kyouya smiled at her, and sat down on the chair opposite her.

As much as she liked this guy, she knew there had to be some reason why he had wanted to see her.

"So... tell me, Kyouya-san..."

Kyouya smiled at her again. Every time he smiled she felt herself giving in more and more...

"You don't have to use '-san' in front of my name, Amou-san"

She felt herself blush. How could she not use '-san'? It was like... _telling her that she should be on a closer level with him??_ Was this... really happening? She blinked, before going back to her phrase.

"Kyouya, please tell me... why did you need to find me?"

Kyouya didn't need to be surprised. He knew, that with Amou Nami, she would instantly understand him. Like no one else had.

"I was wondering... if we could pursue... something?"

The hesitancy that came out of Kyouya's voice shocked and excited Nami at the same time. She knew that she shouldn't hope... but maybe... just this one time...

"Something?"

He smiled at her again. Nami could feel herself being sucked in by that smile... it held hope... and yet, at the same time, it also chilled her... she felt so excited around Kyouya it was hard to control herself...

"You'll give a little something, I'll give a little something... we could have ourselves an arrangement"

Nami instantly was back in reality after hearing the word 'arrangement'. She knew that her dreams were too good to be true. She held out her hand.

"If you want an arrangement, I'm happy to be a part of it."

Kyouya smiled before grasping her hand with his. He knew that she was hoping for something romantic, and felt like maybe... maybe something could happen. But still, he knew he had to be professional.

He pulled her hand over to his lips and kissed her hand. She gasped.

"Kyouya... what... what is the meaning of this?"

He cupped her hand with both of his.

"I would like it if you took care of yourself, for the next time we meet..."

Kyouya stood up from his chair and slowly began to walk away.

"Wait! When will we... when will we meet again?"

He looked back to see Nami, standing up, flustered yet happy. He walked back to where she was standing, and handed her a business card.

"I'll let you call me, whenever you feel like you need to."

Nami felt like crying in happiness...

Kyouya, after his experience in the host club, knew this was the easiest way to manipulate her. Without being found out that he was doing it.

Although... he was surprised. He thought that she would've put up more of a fight. He sighed to himself. _I guess, deep down_, he thought_, every girl's really looking for love, aren't they?_

He waved at Nami as he walked away. She smiled and waved at him, still holding his business card.

After he left, she pocketed it into her bag, and walked away.

_Just because she liked to make sure everyone's lives were opened up... doesn't mean that she wants her own life to be opened up..._

|~-~|

Nao and Mio looked at each other, puzzled with what they just saw. They were planning to join Amou-san on her table in the cake place until Kyouya turned up.

They looked on as Amou-san's expression changed constantly, even until the part where he kissed her hand. It was there that both Nao and Mio were mystified.

"It seems that she likes that Kyouya-san"

Mio nodded at Nao's line.

"We should keep this secret for now, though."

Mio's eyes were wide. Nao shook her head.

"We'll see if Amou-san will want to share it with us. What her relationship is with Kyouya-san."

All of a sudden, Mio smiled. She understood, and nodded.

They had planned to talk with Amou-san, but it seems that night was soon coming. So, the two of them left as silently as they came.

And no one was none the wiser.

|~-~|

Nami was back at home, in her room. She was still not over the incident with Kyouya several hours ago where he kissed her hand... reflecting upon it, she knew that it was just a sincere gesture.

But, she also knew that she wanted more. And it scared her.

No other guy had made her feel this way. Then again, no other guy was like Kyouya. At least, not one that really noticed her.

She sighed. _It's probably just for today... that I am an ojou-sama..._

_Or is it?_

|~-~|

Kyouya came to Music Room 3 looking quite happy with himself. Kaoru and Hikaru, who were moping on a sofa, looked to him.

"What are you so happy about?"

Kyouya sat down on the sofa opposite theirs.

"We've gained ourselves a powerful ally in Seisou Academy. Someone who definitely won't tell on us."

Kaoru's eyes were raised in surprise.

"Why is that?"

It was then that Kyouya smiled. It wasn't a sincere smile, it was one that indicated he was scheming and in his 'dark-Kyouya' mood.

"Because she likes me."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud noise, as if someone was using stilettos to walk around, and wasn't used to them.

Kaoru, Kyouya and Hikaru all turned their heads to see Haruhi leading out a dressed-up Kahoko, grinning widely.

"What do you guys think?"

Kaoru's mouth was slack-jawed, he was pretty sure he was gaping at Kahoko. In a lilac-coloured strapless dress, Kahoko looked amazing.

Hikaru was trying hard not to snigger at his twin's reaction. He knew, instantly, ever since they had met Kahoko, that Kaoru had been interested in her. He couldn't understand why. He was more interested in the girl beside her, who was grinning with no shame whatsoever.

Kyouya blinked. And smiled.

"This is a very nice choice, Haruhi"

Haruhi nodded and smiled at Kyouya.

Soon enough, the 5 of them heard feet running. They looked to see Tamaki, out of breath. Everyone's eyes were wide and looking at him.

But he only had eyes for Kahoko, who was noticing him staring at her. She bowed her head a bit and blushed.

He walked up to her and put her right hand on top of his left hand, before putting it to his lips and kissing it. She blushed even more.

"Your beauty is unlike any other, Kahoko."

All of a sudden, Hikaru was trying to control an enraged Kaoru, Kyouya was looking between Kaoru and Tamaki with interest, and Haruhi was trying to calm the situation down.

Kahoko all of a sudden ran back to the dressing room.

After seeing Kahoko run, Haruhi went after her. Leaving the four guys in a room that was already filled with tension.

"Ehh, what's the problem?"

The four guys blinked to see Honey-senpai accompanied by Mori-senpai coming in.

Tamaki looked to Hikaru who looked to Kaoru who then looked at Kyouya. Kyouya shrugged.

"There's no problem. You just missed seeing Kahoko in a very nice dress."

Honey-senpai started getting teary.

"Wahhh?"

All of a sudden, Kahoko came running out. All Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya and Mori-senpai saw was a blur of light purple and red running towards Honey-senpai.

Kahoko hugged Honey-senpai.

"It's alright now..."

Honey-senpai hugged Kahoko back, to the envy of both Tamaki and Kaoru.

"Yeah!"

Who would've known it, but it was the start of an elaborate arrangement...


	9. The Hardest Talk

They say that if you unbalance ying and yang so that the world is not in parallel, chaos arises. With less dramatic reactions, it seems the same is happening to the male concours participants.

Days pass, and the last they heard of Hino Kahoko was that phone call in my office. It's analysed, over and over again. Many different theories, perspectives, and anger arises from it.

It hasn't gone unnoticed. Even the friends of Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Tsukimori Len, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki and Shimizu Keiichi have noticed that something is up with them too.

_It's all as it should be_.

But that's only my view.

I just hope the Ouran Host Club boys keep their promise.

|~-~|

I scratch my head looking at the notice the class monitor gave me.

_Meet me in my office at break – Kira_

The last session in Kira's office had already uncovered what Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai were doing. It looks like now, I'd know what I would be doing too. And most likely, I'd be doing it with someone.

I felt my fists clenching and unclenching as I thought of having to do something with that Tsukimori. I don't even want to think about it.

But, I know I'd go through hell and heaven just to make sure that she gets back safely.

You see, I've realised that I love Hino Kahoko. Whenever she's around, I look forward to seeing her, and being with her – cherishing all the moments we had together.

Even that time when I cornered her at Minami Instruments to tell her that she shouldn't tell others about my piano playing... even that is only a good memory.

I put my head in my hands.

_I don't want to just have memories of her..._

|~-~|

On the other side of the school, nearly the same thing had happened.

The class monitor for 2-A gave Tsukimori a message, which was in fact from Kira-sensei, asking for him to come to his office during break.

Len knew that it was about that ridiculous Host Club event that was to be held on Open Day.

He sighed.

_Even if it's ridiculous, I'm still doing it. And why? It's all thanks to that red-head!_

He could feel his anger instantly subsiding though. Ever since Hino emerged into his life, it felt like something he had never known had opened. Feelings that he had never felt. He saw everyday things in a different light, wondering "_How would Hino react to this?"_.

It seemed that everything he did had reminded him of her.

He sighed again. He didn't know how much longer he could last without her.

To him, she was the air. Without air, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't make reason of anything. He had denied it every single time he had thought about it until now.

_It seems I really can't live without that girl._

And with that determination, he went to see Kira-sensei.

|~-~|

Kira waited impatiently at his desk for the two rivals to arrive. He had only requested for Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura Ryoutarou because he felt that they would probably be the pair that causes the most trouble when it came to agreeing to the particular request of the kidnappers.

It seemed they wanted quite a lot out of the duo.

Kira reflected back on the recent conversation.

"_... we want them to serenade girls with their singing... they need to get along..."_

He recalled that time when all of the concours participants were handing out surveys to query students' interests in the musical competition at the time.

Hihara-kun and Yunoki-kun were both very well-versed with the ladies, and it seems that they completely attracted them. While Tsukimori-kun was quite scary at times and Tsuchiura-kun had on a very bad expression.

I laughed, thinking of how that Hino Kahoko had noticed it.

I sighed.

_Things were more interesting with that unskilled musician around._

I shook my head. There were better things to do than think of thoughts like this.

|~-~|

I had run into that Tsukimori after all. As I was walking along the hallway to Kira's office, I faintly saw a pale blue figure heading in the opposite direction to me.

As I went nearer to Kira's office, I noticed it was him after all. That darn blue haired violinist. We both paused and locked eyes as soon as we neared Kira's office door.

I felt I was prepared for everything, but not this.

Tsukimori Len was glum-faced and sleep-deprived.

I had to fight against all my instincts that were screaming out at me to kill him because he was wearing such an expression – I mean, Kira had said that it was his fault...

All of a sudden Kira's office door opened...

|~-~|

I wondered if they were having some kind of staring match outside, so I opened the door.

It seems I was right.

Although, it didn't seem either of them were in peak condition. Tsukimori looked down, and so did Tsuchiura.

They both looked at me, and we went inside my office for what I knew could be the hardest talk I've ever had to give.

|~-~|

"Please, sit down."

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori sat down cautiously on two business-style chairs that were at Kira's desk.

Kira surveyed them.

_Is this __really__ going to be as hard as I thought?_

"I would like for the two of you to work together for the Host Club event on Open Day."

No response from either of them. This looks like it's going to be boring, then. I guess I had better give the final bombshell.

"The two of you are to act as brothers who love each other extremely deeply yet you must also be loving and kind to the ladies."

I smiled to myself as Tsuchiura-kun reacted.

|~-~|

As soon as Kira had said what our roles were in the Host Club group, I felt myself getting instantly agitated.

Me? And Tsukimori? Brothers who... love each other extremely deeply?

The first thing I felt was the need to puke.

"Wha? I..."

"I'll do it."

I froze as I heard Tsukimori agreeing to the deal. I turned my face around.

He was actually giving up that easily? Did he really understand what it meant... what Kira had meant?

He looked towards me and bowed.

"I hope that we will work well together."

My jaw was slack as soon as he said that.

"Why... are you... tossing away your pride?"

He fixed me with a very odd expression.

"For the same reason you're actually here coping with me."

I blinked. I thought wryly to myself: _So now you're beginning to understand what she means to you?_

I sighed. I looked at Kira, who was waiting for my answer.

"We'll do it."

Even though I was saying it, it was with a defeated voice, and with some very odd thoughts.

_What have I really gotten into?_


	10. Good Looking Bishies

Amou couldn't handle keeping quiet any longer. Kira had called on her earlier, saying that she might want to be around to hear something.

That something was his announcement that Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were to work as love-love brothers.

She put her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

_It's too much... Kyouya... you may just be the best thing that's ever happened to me..._

|~-~|

Even though Nami was laughing, everyone else's faces looked sombre. Nao, Mio, Fuyuumi and even Manami.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps.

They turned around to see someone dressed in white, complete with a white sombrero, coming towards them.

Nao was the first one to realise who it was.

"Kaho-chan!"

She ran towards the figure, who looked up. It was indeed Hino Kahoko. Nami looked around, and spotted Kyouya. She couldn't have missed him, even with the getup he had on. She winked at him, and swore that he had winked back.

She shook her head. _It's another dream, Nami..._ or was it?

But, she did know one thing. The fact that Hino Kahoko was actually here wasn't a dream.

As the girls fussed over her, someone walked along and stood next to Kahoko.

The person was wearing very boy-like clothing. Kahoko looked at him, and smiled.

"Minna-san, I'd like to introduce you to Haruhi"

Nami gaped. What is it with this host club having such good looking bishies?!

Haruhi bowed politely before introducing herself as a male host from Ouran's Host Club.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm Haruhi and I'm one of the male hosts from Ouran's Host Club. I believe you know Kyouya, our VP?"

Fuyuumi turned pink, Manami was speechless, and Mio was gaping. Only Nami and Nao were unaffected.

"Yeah, I know him. And?"

Haruhi smiled at Nami.

"I hear you are very close to our Vice-President"

Nami blushed and didn't directly look at Haruhi.

"I... I'm not..."

Haruhi tried hard not to grin. She had heard from Kyouya about his 'arrangement' with Nami. Kyouya was strictly a business-only person.

As soon as she saw Nami's reaction when it came to Kyouya, she knew that Nami had fallen for him. She made a mental note to tell Kyouya later.

"Kahoko, are you satisfied now?"

Kahoko looked towards Haruhi, and nodded. Kahoko looked back at her friends.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go now..."

"Eh?"

"But.. why?"

Kahoko lowered her head. She didn't want to answer that...

|~-~|

A few moments earlier, Kyouya had noticed someone in a Seisou uniform, someone who had green hair and was tall. From the discussions with Kira, Kyouya thought it might be Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, the pianist. He pulled out his phone and rang Haruhi.

Haruhi picked up the phone.

"Pianist in the vicinity – move out. I repeat, move out."

Kyouya saw Haruhi look wildly around until she could see him too.

"Roger that."

|~-~|

Haruhi tapped Kahoko on the shoulder. She nodded, and bowed to her friends.

It was time to go.

|~-~|

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou had run to the cafe because Manami had called him, saying he might not want to miss something.

He had no clue why, but Manami's voice made it sound like he had to see it.

However, it seems like he just missed it. The group of Hino's friends were just sitting there, silent.

"Oh! Tsuchiura-san! You just missed Hino-san!"

_Hino?! I just missed... HINO?_

"She had to leave..."

"I wonder why..."

Tsuchiura swore he could've felt daggers being aimed at him. All sorts of thoughts were swirling in his mind.

_Why can they see Hino but not me? What is it with these kidnappers? What do they want?_

It didn't make any sense to him.

"Hino-san seemed well, though. She was smiling and laughing with us, in the short time that we spent with her and –"

Nami put her hand quickly on Manami's mouth. Manami looked at Nami with wide eyes, to which Nami replied with a "Be Silent!" gesture.

Tsuchiura blinked. He looked between Nami and Manami in utter confusion. Mio giggled.

"Tsuchiura-kun, you really are concerned about Kaho-chan, aren't you?"

Tsuchiura went from being shocked to flabbergasted.

"What? I..."

"It's really obvious, Tsuchiura-kun"

He went silent. Nao had noticed it for quite some time. She looked at Tsuchiura-kun now, who was looking away from her.

He looked at Manami's slightly downcast expression, and sighed.

"Well, when you see her next time, please send my regards."

He then promptly turned around and walked off.

"Ehh? Tsuchiura-san?"

He could hear Manami's footsteps behind him. He paused, allowing for her to catch up with him.

"Is everything alright? Tsuchiura-san?"

"I love Hino."

It came out so abruptly. As Manami's expression went from a smile to heartbroken, he wanted to hit himself. How could he say that?

"I... I'm..."

"No. You don't have to say anything."

Tsuchiura stretched his hand out towards her to stop her leaving, but then paused.

_It's better this way._

He put his hands by his sides and looked down as Manami walked away.

|~-~|

A short time after everyone else had left, Nami was comforting Manami.

"He... he turned me down! For... for Hino-san!"

In between tears, Manami felt like she was breaking down. She was hoping all along that Tsuchiura-san would have noticed her, but it seems that her thoughts and efforts were futile.

Nami looked on as Manami broke down. She knew that she should do something... but she didn't know what to do. Instead, she just listened.

"It's not... that I hate Hino-san because... because he prefers her. I just... just wish that I... wasn't in love with Tsuchiura-san!"

|~-~|

_She wishes... she wasn't in love with Tsuchiura-kun? How ironic... it should be me saying that... that I wish I wouldn't fall for Kyouya..._

"Don't be so foolish."

Stunned, Manami looked at Nami.

"Don't wish for something so stupid."

Nami couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Love... lets you experience lots of things. It's a blessing... that we can love, and be loved. It may hurt, and it may cause you grief", and at this point Nami had tears coming out, "but it's something you should cherish..."

Manami looked at Nami and smiled sadly.

"You really do love Kyouya-kun, don't you?"

Nami looked at Manami and burst into tears.

"I do... but..."

Manami sighed.

"Life sure is tough, isn't it?"

Nami nods, and the two girls cry all over again.

|~-~|

"Why is she crying?"

Haruhi widened her eyes at Kyouya. Was he really suddenly questioning about Amo-san? Did he really... like her?

"Aren't you a professional?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Why is she crying?"

Haruhi shrugged.

"Maybe it's because she loves you and thinks you don't love her back?"

The look on Kyouya's face was priceless. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock.

"Kyouya?"

"She... likes me?"

Haruhi nods.

_So deep down, Kyouya is actually a really slow person?_

Kyouya's face is unreadable.

In Kyouya's car, they had driven Kahoko to see her friends, back to the Music Room, and had somehow come back to the cafe on Kyouya's insistence.

_Was this why?_

Haruhi shook her head, and poked Kyouya.

"Come on, it's time to go back."

"Ha? Oh... that's right."

Kyouya and Haruhi headed back into the car. Haruhi prayed quickly beforehand though.

_Kyouya... please, please... don't fuel Nami's feelings for your own purposes..._


	11. I Can't Wait

Kaoru sighed. Tamaki had whirled them back into the old Host Club, dressing up in all sorts of colourful costumes from all around the world.

He looked around. Haruhi had said that she wouldn't be working this week because she'd look after Kahoko.

_How did Hikaru feel about it? _

He turned over to see Hikaru. Hikaru was not in the most pleasant of moods.

Kaoru chuckled.

"So, in the end, you're actually too possessive of Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru bristled.

"Aren't you meant to say that about Kahoko?"

Kaoru shrugged.

|~-~|

Tamaki had seen the potential danger situation between the Hitacchin twins. He skipped over.

"What do you think of today's theme?"

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked.

The theme was the tropics today. And so, the boys had gone for Hawaiian-style, which meant leis, shorts and short-sleeves shirts. Yet it was winter.

"It's refreshing..."

"But I'm cold."

Both of them clung onto each other for warmth to demonstrate.

All of a sudden, Honey-senpai bounced in.

"I wanna hug too!"

On the sidelines, Tamaki and Mori stood there watching the three of them. Kyouya was making adjustments to the guestlist.

Tamaki walked over.

"Everything all good?"

Kyouya looked up from the long sheet.

"Yeah."

Tamaki smiled. Even though the events of the past week or two were a bit extravagant, it seemed in the end that the host club could do it all.

_Just like what I hoped of them._

|~-~|

Tsukimori felt like he was someone else. After two weeks of Hino not being around, nothing felt the same. He felt alienated from everyone.

He even agreed to do a love-love brotherly act with Tsuchiura!

Tsukimori put his head in his hands and sighed.

All of a sudden, his phone rang.

He looked at it, and was surprised to see that it was Hino's number. He pressed 'receive' immediately.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun?"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hino. How are you?"

|~-~|

Kahoko had managed to bargain with Haruhi for some time to talk to Tsukimori on the phone. _After all, he really needs to know, none of this is his fault..._

She saw Haruhi grin at her as she rang Tsukimori's mobile. He picked up, thankfully. She knew that she had a short amount of time, and that she had better use it wisely.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you... none of what's happening now is your fault. And that... that I can't wait. To see your act on Seisou's open day."

She said it. She had managed to clearly express it to him.

Nami had told her during the conversation that Tsukimori-kun wasn't himself. At all. He even agreed to do something with Tsuchiura-kun, which completely shocked her.

"I'll... try my best. It's an act with that Tsuchiura..."

She giggled. This sounded more like Tsukimori-kun.

"I'm sure you'll do well. After all, you work very hard, Tsukimori-kun. As soon as I come back, we'll continue my teaching, yes?"

She heard a pause along the line, and feared the worst.

|~-~|

Tsukimori-kun had paused. _We'll continue my teaching, yes?_

He didn't know how to answer that.

"I... I don't know."

He heard silence on the other side of the line. He felt bad, but if Saotome-sensei had agreed on the deal, he would no longer be teaching her. But what was this other feeling?

"Hino, I –"

"Tsukimori-kun, I've got to go... they're going to find me..."

The phone call ended before he had had a chance to say what he wanted to say. He lightly used his palm to hit his head.

_Why couldn't I say it? What's so hard, eh?_

|~-~|

Haruhi looked at Kahoko as she hung up the phone.

"How was he?"

Kahoko looked at Haruhi, and nodded.

"He seemed to be down enough to agree without arguing to work with his rival... but after our talk, it seemed like he was going back to his old self again. He wanted to say something before I put down the phone... but I didn't hear it."

Haruhi looked at Kahoko and wondered. _What was the likelihood of that violinist actually liking Kahoko? _

Haruhi then abandoned the thought. She should be having a good girls-only talk with Kahoko. She hadn't had one since a long time.

All of a sudden, Kahoko smiled. Haruhi looked at her.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Oh, umm... when Tsukimori re-strung my violin for me... and presented it to me while he was kneeling..."

Haruhi stared as she saw a faint blush come across Kahoko's face.

"You like him, don't you? Tsukimori the violinist?"

The faint tinge was even more noticeable.

"I... um... I..."

Haruhi laughed.

"You don't have to hide it or deny it..."

"Tsukimori-kun was the one who taught me the beauty of the violin. When he played Ave Maria, I was completely in the moment, blissfully enjoying the music of the violin."

"And is that why you play Ave Maria? Because of Tsukimori?"

Kahoko's blush was even more prominent. She looked at the floor.

"H-hai..."

Haruhi tenderly looked at Kahoko.

In Seisou Gakuen, a blue-haired, pale-faced violinist coughed.

_Is someone talking about me?_


	12. Today

"Shimizu."

The sleepy curly blond-haired 1st year didn't respond. Kira ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"I want you to work with Tsukimori and Tsuchiura for Seisou's Host Club."

"Tsukimori-senpai? Tsuchiura-senpai? Work?"

Kira felt his hopes coming up as the blond 1st year was actually awake and taking notice of what he was saying.

_It felt like a joke, telling Tsuchiura and Tsukimori to do a brotherly-love act. No, the REAL difficulty is with the standalone._

"Please work hard. We all want Hino Kahoko back, don't we?"

The 1st year looked up at Kira and nodded.

"I want Hino-senpai to hear my music..."

Kira sighed.

"You're excused, Shimizu."

|~-~|

Kira put his head in his hands and sighed. His mobile phone rang.

"Kira speaking."

|~-~|

"It's Kyouya."

The tall black haired vice-president of Ouran High School's Host Club had decided to ring Kira, to check up on the preparations.

"How are the preparations going?"

"So far they kind of know what they're doing."

Kyouya smiled inwardly. _Kind of know, huh? Not good enough, Kira._

"I expect a good performance in 2 weeks, Kira."

"Of course."

Kyouya knew Kira understood business. And this, to Kyouya, was business.

"If you wish, invite them over to Ouran. They can come and see us today."

"Today?"

Kyouya felt himself rolling his eyes. _Yes, today. Couldn't you understand it the first time around?_

"I shall send a limo over. If I am correct, it's Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Tsukimori Len, Hihara Kazuki, Yunoki Azuma and Shimizu Keiichi?"

|~-~|

Kira held his breath as Kyouya Ootori named every single one of the guys that was involved with Hino Kahoko. _But how? I never told him their names, did I?!_

"How do you –"

"It's called intelligence networks, Kira. Please expect the limo in the next half hour."

The phone line went dead. Kira stared at his mobile. And went back to putting his head in his hands.

_What did I put myself into?_

|~-~|

Nami was pondering. Even though the answer was simplistic, the decision to get to that answer wasn't.

_Should I, or shouldn't I, call him?_

She looked to the business card Kyouya had given her. And how he had said, she could call him anytime. She sighed.

Before she lost the nerve, she keyed Kyouya's number into her mobile. And pressed Dial.

|~-~|

Kyouya looked at the number that was calling for him. He didn't know who it was, but still, he picked it up anyways.

"Kyouya Ootori speaking."

"Kyouya! It's Nami Amou"

He looked around. _Was there someplace I could hide and take this call in private?_

"Nami-san, what are you... calling for?"

"Ehh? Didn't you say that I could call you anytime?"

He paused, thinking back to the short time he had spent with Nami Amou. He wanted to face-palm himself when he realised that he had actually said that.

"I did. Of what service can I be to you today?"

He heard her giggle on the line. He felt alienated all of a sudden. Girls never giggled or laughed when he said that. It was just a simple phrase...

"I'm assuming you're setting up for your Host Club activities?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am."

_Yes, I am. What an idiotic response, Kyouya Ootori._ He wanted to ask her so many questions, to tell her so many things...

"Is there any way I could get in touch with Hino-san?"

He was jerked back to reality. She hadn't called about him. She had called about her friend.

"She's with Haruhi. I'll text you the address. Anyways, got to get ready."

He ended the phone call.

Even though it was good to hear her voice, to realise that she didn't want to see him... he felt emotions that he had never felt before. _What is this feeling..._

"Kyouya!"

_Am I... jealous? Of a girl? That's completely ridiculous..._

"Kyouya!!!"

He shook his head. _No, that's not possible. In fact, that's implausible. It's completely stupid, and completely unlike me._

"KYOUYA!"

He blinked and turned his head to face the person who had called his name.

|~-~|

Tamaki looked quizzically at his VP. Moments ago, Kyouya had said it was fine, but now, he had had to shout so loud to get Kyouya's attention.

"What? We're all ready."

"Aah, okay."

Tamaki and the group set to work on getting the pose ready.

"Let's go, guys!"

|~-~|

Kyouya hurriedly keyed Haruhi's address into the phone and sent it to Nami. Next, he ran his limo driver to get him to pick up the 5 at Seisou and take them here to Music Room 3.

"We will start soon... as soon as the special guests arrive."

|~-~|

Everyone turned their faces to Kyouya.

"Special guests? Who are these?"

"It's the Seisou boys."

They all snickered.

|~-~|

Knock, knock.

Nami Amou could see the shadow of someone. She heard the door locks being turned.

"Oh, it's Kyouya's Nami Amou"

Nami tried not to gape. Standing in the door was none other than Haruhi, but he was wearing different clothes. He was wearing girl's clothes.

Nami spluttered, wondering if she had gotten the wrong address. Inside, she was astounded. _These guys can cross-dress and get away with looking beautiful, too?_

She heard Haruhi laugh.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but in fact I am a girl. Aren't I, Kahoko?"

Kahoko joined Haruhi at the front and smiled when she saw Nami. Kahoko laughed at the look on Nami's face.

"She passes off as a guy pretty well, doesn't she?"

|~-~|

Kira knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. He went up to see the current Headmaster of Seisou Gakuen.

"Headmaster, if you could call Shimizu Keiichi, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Tsukimori Len up to my office on the PA."

"I don't see any problems with that."

Kira stood there as the headmaster called for the five boys to come up to Kira's office.

"Thank you, headmaster."

He walked back to his office, wondering what the Ouran boys were really up to.

|~-~|

"Wait, what, we're going to see the Ouran Host Club in action?"

Kira cringed. Five voices had said nearly the exact same thing at the same time, and he had no clue who had said what.

"A limo should be waiting outside for the five of you."

He felt like he was dealing with school kids again as he heard their voices question him. He heard a beep, and looked out of his window.

His eyes widened, and then he turned back to the five.

"Go."

|~-~|

_Go, huh? To the hornet's nest? That's definitely odd..._

Yunoki Azuma was enjoying the chaos this recent development had created. It seemed the kidnappers now wanted to demonstrate to them something.

He walked alongside while the others talked. It was mainly Hihara's voice who he kept hearing. As he saw the limo outside, he felt like he wanted to faint.

_The tail of that limousine... no, it can't be..._


	13. Only Once

"Yunoki."

The purple-haired flutist stirred.

"Yunoki!"

He didn't want to wake up. Did he? He didn't even know the answer to that question.

"YUNOKI!!!!"

He shot awake, and looked groggily at the green-haired person who called him up.

|~-~|

"Wow, I never knew that Yunoki-senpai could sleep in a car..."

The talked-about subject sighed as the others went ambling on about it. He had suffered a slight shock seeing the tail, and recognising who it was.

_But no, it can't be._

He had shook the idea of his head as soon as it came. It was preposterous that it would happen, and of all people, Yunoki Azuma would know it.

As the others gaped at the entrance of Ouran High School, Azuma wasn't fussed. He was used to rich things like this.

"Oy, Yunoki! Isn't this so cool?"

He turned to see Hihara gaping at the entrance. Azuma shrugged.

"It's not something foreign for me."

He looked towards Tsukimori, who seemed unsure. His eyes kept darting around, as if he was either on some covert mission or scared of being seen by someone.

"Anything the matter, Tsukimori?"

|~-~|

The blue-haired violinist shook his head. He was thinking back to Hino's phone call. As he looked towards the looming gates, his instinct told him something. _She wasn't here._

"Iie, Yunoki-senpai"

He had a feeling that he was the one she called first, and because of that, he felt kind of warm inside. _She called me, not that green-haired pianist, and not the loud senpai, but me._

|~-~|

Ootori Kyouya looked at his mobile, which had just gotten a call from his driver. He grinned to the others.

"I'll go grab them, shall I?"

They nodded. They knew that he had the most intel about the music players from Seisou, thanks to his "relationship" with a particular girl there. Tamaki gave a big thumbs up.

"Okaa-san, let's do our best, shall we?"

Kyouya felt himself getting angry with Tamaki. _Okaa-san?! _He sighed, and went off.

|~-~|

They looked at the gates, and realised there was a figure heading towards them. Kazuki pushed Yunoki to the front.

"Yunoki, you can be our leader."

The others nodded their consent. Yunoki sighed, and nodded as well.

"Let's go, group. We've got only one objective here – find Hino Kahoko. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Welcome to Ouran, gentlemen."

|~-~|

Kyouya had on Hawaiian gear, and, as he looked at the expressions of the Seisou students, he had a feeling they were about to laugh at him.

"I know it looks weird, but Hawaiian is today's theme. Please come with me, I'll lead you to Ouran's well-known and well-loved Host Club, where pleasing girls is our number one priority."

He recognised the blue-haired violinist from the time Tamaki and him had decided to kidnap Kahoko. He made no move to let the blue-haired violinist know that it was him, however. He walked ahead, and let the others follow behind.

"I trust you made it here safely?"

He could hear some grunts.

"Thanks for sending the limo. It was much appreciated."

He turned around, and raised his eyes. _Could this be... no, it can't. If it was, then I would've known about it, right?_

He mentally told himself to get that thought out of his head, and smiled at the purple-haired flutist.

"There's no problems. It will take you back as well."

"Might I ask... are you the youngest son of the Ootori family?"

It was then Kyouya froze. _This person knows me??? And my family too? It must be..._

"Then you must be the youngest son of the Yunoki family, am I right?"

He was happy to hear some silence from the purple-haired flutist, who eventually put his hand out and smiled.

"I'm Azuma."

"Kyouya. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, business-style.

"I'm intrigued that you have become a little-known musician, Azuma-san."

"It's the duty of the third son. You should know that better than anyone, Kyouya-san."

They both were silent as they contemplated Azuma's words.

|~-~|

Hihara, Shimizu, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura all steadily walked behind Yunoki and the person who had come to take them to the Host Club.

Tsukimori was thinking about how he recognised that black-haired person from the time that Hino got kidnapped. It brought back some harsh memories. He winced, feeling the mental pain as if it was physical pain.

"Oy, Tsukimori, daijoubu?"

Tsukimori woke up from his thoughts.

"Nandemonai, Hihara-senpai."

"That's the first time I've seen Elite Music Student-sama get lost in his thoughts."

Tsukimori could feel himself getting angry with the green-haired pianist. It was then he remembered Hino's words.

_I just wanted to tell you... none of what's happening now is your fault._

He sighed, and smiled at the green-haired pianist.

"I'll let you get away with that comment only once."

|~-~|

_What was up with that violinist today? First, he's pre-occupied with his thoughts, then he smiles at me and lets me get away with my banter about Elite Music Student-sama???_

Tsuchiura was having a hard time processing Tsukimori's new-found attitude.

"Tsuchiura-senpai..."

Tsuchiura looked at Shimizu.

"Will we be able to see Hino-senpai?"

Tsuchiura smiled sadly.

"Who knows, Shimizu. Maybe we will, maybe we won't."

|~-~|

Over time, they had walked through various hallways, until they reached Music Room 3. The doors were closed, and Kyouya turned to look at the group of 5.

"After you, gentlemen."

Yunoki slowly stepped out of the group, and went towards the door. His hand on the handle, he turned it, and it opened...


	14. Fate in Stone

"Hey Kyouya, you're back?"

The black haired boy named Kyouya stepped into the room and smiled.

"I'd like to introduce the Seisou boys. Yunoki Azuma, the one with the purple hair; Shimizu Keiichi, the one with the blonde hair; Tsukimori Len, the light blue; Tsuchiura Ryou, the tall green hair; and Hihara Kazuki, the last of them."

Mori stepped out of the group. He was also wearing beach clothes like Kyouya was. He extended a hand to Yunoki, who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Yunoki-san. I'm Morinozuka Takashi. Everyone calls me Mori."

Yunoki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mori-san. And the others are...?"

Mori extended his hand to the group.

"The twins are Hitacchin brothers Kaoru and Hikaru –"

They both waved at Yunoki.

"There's also Haninozuka Mitsukuni, who I'm carrying –"

Honey-senpai [Haninozuka] waved at them from atop Mori's head.

"Call me Honey, please!"

"- and the last is our president, Suoh Tamaki."

|~-~|

Azuma registered some odd thought went in his mind when he heard "Suoh". _Isn't it that family that's really well known for their hotels? The one about how the mother was in fact not accepted by the family or something..._

Azuma bowed to Suoh Tamaki-san.

"Thanks for having us here."

|~-~|

Tamaki smiled and nodded back to Yunoki Azuma.

"Likewise with yourselves. We've invited you here before our female guests come, so that we can all get acquainted and you can have a behind-the-scenes peek at how we do what we do."

He recognised the blue haired violinist from the time he took Hino Kahoko. He turned around to face Tsukimori.

"Your beloved student is enjoying a wonderful time with another of our hosts. I doubt she will want to come back to your ways anytime soon."

|~-~|

Len could feel himself getting angry at the blonde-haired self-centered President of the Ouran Host Club. It then registered with him.

_No one knows besides Hino and I that we actually chatted._

And he knew that he should keep it that way.

He then shrugged.

"She's not my student."

And that was the truth. _She wasn't his student, she was the girl he started liking. Not just because of her violin, but because the words she told him touched him. How hard she tried to get him out of that closet during the selections. And how, bit by bit, she had begun to affect him so much. _

Thanks to her, he had grown a lot. It was probably true to say that he was taught by her, even.

After second thoughts, he added another line.

"She's my friend."

|~-~|

Kazuki's eyes widened as he noticed the conversation between the President of the Ouran Host Club and Tsukimori.

"What's this? We should all get along, ne?"

|~-~|

"Indeed we should"

"We could"

"But instead we'll say this"

"I wanna talk!"

"Oy, I'm the one doing the talking here!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Keep your traps shut!"

The twins looked at Kyouya who had said that. They suddenly stopped, and nodded.

Kyouya looked back at the group, who looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry on behalf of them. They're quite the kids sometimes."

The group nodded.

"If I could get you guys to go behind those curtains – which lead into another room – so that we can begin to welcome the ladies."

|~-~|

This was what they called the "other room"? It was huge. It was like there was another lounge in here, as well as hundreds of racks of... costumes.

I raised my eyes.

Seisou was most definitely a rich school. I sat down on one of their couches and listened to the noise from the main room we were in moments ago come drifting through.

I was intrigued that the guy named Ootori Kyouya knew my name. He knew everyone's name, actually.

I cast a look at Yunoki-senpai. He was standing near the curtains, making sure he wouldn't be visible.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to Yunoki-senpai.

"Oy, what do you think they're planning? They kidnapped Hino, didn't they?"

Yunoki-senpai didn't look back at me, but he answered nevertheless.

"Tsuchiura, they're trying to intimidate us. And, I don't think they will ever willingly give Hino-san back."

My eyes widened as I registered what Yunoki-senpai was saying.

"That line the president directed to Tsukimori... the Ouran Host Club members know more about us than they're letting on. They're trying to test us, see if we meet their expectations."

I blinked. They even had expectations of us?

"Should we meet these expectations?"

"Iie."

That one word answer had more meaning in it, I knew. I sighed. I still remembered that I had to do a love-love brotherly act with that Tsukimori. So, I should try to see how the Hitacchin twins do it.

|~-~|

I wanted to fall asleep on this cozy couch. If it wasn't for the fact that the President of the Host Club said something about Hino-senpai to Tsukimori-senpai.

I overheard Tsuchiura-senpai and Yunoki-senpai talking. Only bits though.

As soon as Yunoki-senpai said that they were testing us, I could feel myself not being so sleepy anymore.

I thought back to the introductions before. That Honey person... was he the same age as me? He looked like it...

|~-~|

I stood near to Yunoki, trying to see what the Host Club guys were doing so that we could copy them too. The majority of them were sweet talking the girls, though.

I grinned to myself. It didn't look that hard to do.

|~-~|

I was still contemplating what that President said to me about Hino. It was if he knew that the person he was torturing most with her absence was me. Making it all my fault.

But, I had Hino's words. I couldn't blame myself, Hino wouldn't want that. She'd want me to do her best. And I will.

I'll work with that damn Tsuchiura so hard on the act that those guys will have to hand her over again.

|~-~|

Kyouya had overheard the conversation between the flutist and the pianist. He decided he could add more fire to the guess of Yunoki Azuma, because that guy was damn right.

The Ouran Host Club will not hand over Hino Kahoko. Not even if they succeed.


	15. A Secret

Haruhi, Kahoko and Nami were all having a good time. The three girls had shared all sorts of gossip, Nami made them all do a fashion parade with Haruhi's clothes – Kahoko as a guy didn't really fit, sadly – and in the end it was a talk about the 5 guys at Seisou.

Nami's eyes widened as Haruhi said that Kahoko had called Tsukimori-kun. Haruhi had been a bit soft with Kahoko, because they were both girls – however they both agreed that the Host Club didn't have to know about the phone call at all.

It was a secret just between them.

|~-~|

Kyouya had meant on keeping it a secret, but once Tamaki had bounded over and wondered what that look on Kyouya's face meant, he thought he would have had to divulge it.

Thankfully, Tamaki accepted a half-baked explanation. It was the best that Kyouya could come up with to cover his slip in expression.

Watching the other 5 do their work and earn the Host Club money was Kyouya's business. If girls wanted to come up to talk to him, then they were free to do so. He would smile and talk politely back, as always.

His mind went back to Nami's reaction on his politeness. Was it that odd, then, for commoners such as herself to be like that?

He mentally told himself to get a grip. He was working here, not having free time to lay around thinking of such obscure things.

He had a secret to keep.

|~-~|

Len had kept to himself like he normally did. Walking around in the "room behind the curtain", his shoes made no sound as he went along. You would only be able to know that he was coming if you turned around and saw him.

The president... and the vice-president, who met them at the gates... seemed to have a hidden agenda. Even without actually seeing them, he felt like he already knew.

But what it was – was completely foreign to him.

He kept these thoughts to himself. There was no need to share this with anyone else, especially that green-haired pianist. After all, it was the random mind of the Elite Music Student-sama, as that pianist said it.

_Random mind... so what. I know something, and you don't._

|~-~|

Azuma looked at the second-year violinist.

_He's sure keeping to himself, isn't he? I wonder what he isn't telling..._

He was more into recognising all the famous faces of the girls who went to the Host Club. He lost count soon after the 30th one appeared... all from famous families with good money behind them. He wasn't surprised.

_Females... even rich ones, need an outlet like this. I know that better than anyone._

He blanched when he saw one particular girl, and took a few steps back from the curtain, trying to catch his breath.

_Why was... why was... why was MIYABI here?!_

|~-~|

Kazuki had noticed his friend's face going white. He looked out, wondering what on earth would make Yunoki go like that.

And he realised, and gaped his mouth in wide open surprise.

_His own sister is here, too..._

|~-~|

Miyabi Yunoki was laughing at the antics of the Hitacchin twins. They were doing their usual "who is Hikaru, who is Kaoru act" but her and her friends who were there with her – could never figure it out right.

_Whenever they play this game... I'm a little envious of Haruhi-san..._

That reminded her – where WAS Haruhi-san? She stood up from her seat and went over to Kyouya-san.

"Kyouya-san, where's Haruhi-san today?"

Kyouya-san looked up at her from his glasses.

"Haruhi-san isn't feeling well today and so he won't be working. He should be back sometime soon."

_That makes sense... I kind of wish Haruhi-san was here though..._

Why was her heart beating when she thought of Haruhi-san? She mentally shook her head.

_There are lots of rich people with better looks. You're better off not going there, Miyabi. Your brother would kill you._

But what she didn't know was that her brother was in the same room as her, wanting to kill her right then and there.

|~-~|

It's hard restraining Yunoki-senpai. I have no clue why in the world he's so mad...

I then notice Miyabi-san, and realise why.

I chuckle to myself.

_He's still a nii-san when it comes to his younger sister..._

Although, he was using all of my strength, if not all of Hihara-senpai's strength as well.

"Yunoki-senpai, calm down."

The restrained Yunoki-senpai turned around to look at me.

"That's my sister out there being toyed around by those..."

"I know. But you need to calm down."

I gave him a look. He needed to be in control of himself here – Miyabi-san didn't need to know that her nii-san was around and if she did... he didn't want to think what would happen if she did know.

"Arigatou, Tsuchiura."

I paused my train of thought to blink at Yunoki-senpai, and realise that he said thanks. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it."

|~-~|

Kahoko was completely innocent.

"What?! They're at... WHY???"

Staring wide-eyed at Haruhi, she was flabbergasted as to the new series of events. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only one though – Nami-san had done precisely the same.

All sorts of thoughts echoed through her head. _Why, how, WHEN – and why did I NOT know of this???_

She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts. It had already occurred, didn't it?

"I've got to be there. Seisou's Open Day."

Kahoko looked at Haruhi and made her final demand.

|~-~|

"No. I won't allow it."

It was shortly after the Seisou guys had left that Kyouya had found he had a missed call from Haruhi. She was explaining to him what happened today between her, Kahoko and Nami.

She pleaded on the phone, but Kyouya meant business.

"She's not going under my watch, Haruhi."

|~-~|

"He said watch, didn't he??"

Nami had something, she knew. Words could be interpreted in so many different ways – as a journalist, she should know that better than anyone.

"He gave permission though!!!"

"I did."

The three girls turned around to the phone on the floor. They hadn't stopped the call!

"Kyouya?"

"Nami-san. You picked up extremely well. A trait of a good journalist."

"Arigatou!"

Nami could feel herself blushing slightly, even though Kyouya wasn't anywhere nearby. The other two girls looked up at Nami in confusion.

"It's... a .... secret!"


	16. I Love You

Kira had been feeling more and more stressed the more time those kids didn't come back to campus.

_What on EARTH are they doing over there..._

|~-~|

Yunoki Azuma had been continuing to exchange pleasantries with Ootori Kyouya. Both of them were trying to unnerve the other. The two groups watched on in amusement.

Until they heard the sound of a camera go 'snap'.

Amou Nami grinned at their shocked reactions, and used her camera to take another shot.

"This will be great in the paper! Inter-school friendships..."

She came flanked by Fujioka Haruhi (as male host club member) and Hino Kahoko (dressed up as another boy).

"Haruhi-san, No-san; thank you for showing me up until here."

|~-~|

Fujioka Haruhi and Hino Kahoko (both as boys) bowed to Amou Nami. They had agreed that possibly things could tense between the two groups and had felt the need to come and break it up if that was going to be the case.

Kahoko nearly wanted to tear off the disguise and run to Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai and Shimizu-kun. But... there would be some complications.

Kahoko's family was getting a decent amount of money the more Kahoko was away from them. She felt that because of that, maybe she should stay... but there was one more. She looked up to the twins, and realised how much fun it could also be with them.

Haruhi had walked up to the Seisou boys and had introduced herself to them as "another of the host club".

"I recently got a call from a... Kira-sensei... who urgently wanted you all to get back."

Haruhi was lying, of course. No such call had come through.

But... she kind of wanted Kahoko to stay with them. Even if it was just for a little bit longer.

|~-~|

Tsuchiura had picked up on the name of the new guy [who was Hino Kahoko] and questioned him.

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl with red hair called Hino Kahoko-san, would you?"

No-san [Hino-san] shook their head.

"I've just recently been working here so... I don't really know."

No-san went to stand with the twins, and waved the group off with Kyouya-san.

|~-~|

Yunoki had his doubts about No-san, but didn't mention it to anyone else.

_I swear that was Hino, though. _

He shook his head. _I must be only dreaming._

"Two weeks until Seisou's Open Day... shall Hino Kahoko be attending it?"

|~-~|

Kyouya looked at Yunoki, and shrugged.

"We will bring our own judges. Whether or not she comes will depend."

|~-~|

Most of the group inside had already retired, but No-san and Haruhi-san were still around. Tsukimori Len had found it odd – No isn't really a boy's name, and the person kind of looked like Hino, as well.

He had grabbed the shirt of the said person.

"Hino. It's you, isn't it."

No-san's eyes widened. They forced themselves to shake their heads.

"Don't lie to me, Hino. So what if they're keeping you captive?"

He grabbed her by the tie she had on, and their lips met. He tasted strawberry, and knew that his hunch was full-on correct.

|~-~|

Kaoru had seen the blue-haired violinist grab Kahoko-san and kiss her. He was trying to not run out there and maul the guy already.

"Calm down Kaoru!"

He glared at Hikaru, who glared back. He then breathed in and out, deeply. Slowly. Counting to 30. Doing whatever it took to keep his sanity alive.

|~-~|

Kahoko was shocked when Tsukimori-kun had pulled her by her tie and proceeded to kiss her.

_It isn't that it's nice... I mean... It's my first time and everything... But why..._

Shortly, he broke the kiss, and looked directly into her eyes.

"This is what you're doing to me, Kaho. I love you so much I'm about to go insane."

She blushed furiously.

_K-k-kaho... he's calling me "kaho".... and he... he..._

|~-~|

Now that was more than enough. Kaoru stepped out of the room, and grabbed Kahoko-san away from the violinist.

"You don't deserve someone like her. Kahoko-san deserves someone who'll treat her with respect, and won't tell her off every second."

She tried to butt in, but he waved it off.

"If you prove your worth with that pianist that you hate... I'll give her up. But, I'll let you know, my standards are high. As a member of the Hitacchin family, why shouldn't they be."

He looked at the violinist harshly.

"Mori-senpai, if you could..."

The tall senpai came out, and smiled at the violinist.

"I'll take him back."

Mori-senpai and the violinist then headed off, leaving just Kaoru and Kahoko. He knelt down, and faced her.

"I'm so sorry you had to –"

She was crying, though. His eyes widened, and he rushed to gently wipe her tears.

"Kahoko-san, why..."

"Daisuki... Len..."

|~-~|

_I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to write a new Saisir!!! I've been so busy... so you'll notice with nearly EVERY story there will be a lag..._

_Anyways, it looks like Tsukimori's taken one BOLD step towards Kahoko... _

_REVIEW! [you know you want to]_


	17. Giving Everything Back

I squirm in my sleep, hoping to kami-sama that no one knows what I'm dreaming about.

_Tsukimori-kun confessed to me... but what about Tsuchiura-kun?!_

I can't answer these kinds of questions... I wake up, feeling glum.

I see Haruhi was about to shake me awake. She stops seeing my expression.

"Just... an odd dream... Haruhi-san."

I paste a smile on my face, hoping she'd fall for it. She doesn't.

|~-~|

I search Kahoko-san's face.

"It's about that violinist, isn't it? I heard how he kissed you."

She blushed red, which made me laugh.

"Although, Kaoru probably won't be giving up anytime soon. He's determined not to lose. He's actually trying to learn the violin now."

She raises her eyes.

"Really?"

I nod. _Kaoru's completely obsessed with her. He had paid for the best tutor, the best violin....._

She finally puts on a real smile.

"So come on down when you feel ready, okay?"

She nods, and I back out of the room.

|~-~|

I put my head in my hands.

_Tsukimori-kun or Tsuchiura-kun... i can't choose... _

They're both so out of my league, though...

I smile sadly to myself, before heading downstairs to join Haruhi-san.

|~-~|

Hikaru and I were talking to Haruhi a lot, and I heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs. I looked to see a half-asleep Kahoko-san.

I blinked.

_She looks cute..._

|~-~|

I stood there in shock seeing Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san. I raced back upstairs, my face flaming.

_She never told me they were here!!!_

I somehow calmed down, and changed into more appropriate clothes.

|~-~|

I chuckled at her blank yet shocked expression before.

_I forgot to tell her... but oh well._

She came down soon enough looking a lot better.

I smiled.

"There's spaghetti here for minna-san..."

I put them into four bowls and placed them on the table. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down and began to ate.

I looked at Kahoko-san still standing up there wary, and went up the stairs, lightly dragging her with me.

I sat her down next to Kaoru, who smiled at her. She blushed in response, and stared at her spaghetti.

"Itadakimasu, Kahoko-san, Hikaru, Kaoru!"

They all said "Itadakimasu" back and we all dug in. Well... Hikaru and Kaoru continued to dig in.

Kahoko-san slowly ate at her pasta.

_I'm envious of things like that... being able to eat daintily and everything..._

|~-~|

"Ne, Kahoko-san, I'm sorry for –"

"Don't mention it, Kaoru-san."

The tone that she used made me blink, and look at her. Nothing looked different, but why did that tone...

I shrugged, and continued eating.

|~-~|

I blinked, noticing the short yet sharp exchange of words.

_Is she always slightly grumpy in the mornings?_

I had no clue... but I hoped whatever it was would be better soon.

"It's the weekend finally!"

Hikaru and Kaoru cheer, while Kahoko-san still looks blank.

|~-~|

I blink.

_This morning has gotten off the wrong foot._

I smile at Haruhi-san.

"Is there anything planned for today?"

Haruhi-san shakes her head.

"Let's all go to the theme park together!"

I turn to Kaoru-san and blink.

_Theme park..._

_That's where Tsukimori-kun held hands with me during the Haunted House..._

I blush.

"H-hai..."

|~-~|

I smile at Kahoko-san, and wink at Hikaru. I stand up from the table.

"I'll change, then. Please wait for me!"

I dash up the stairs, hoping Hikaru would follow me. As I turn around, I smile.

|~-~|

I blinked when I saw her wink at me. I looked to Kaoru, who was still gazing at Kahoko-san, and realised I'd probably better leave them alone.

I followed Haruhi upstairs... I don't know why.

As she turns and smiles at me, I realise I know that answer.

"You wanted to leave the pair alone?"

She nods.

|~-~|

I continue eating my spaghetti, noting Kaoru's continued gaze on me. I blush, but continue eating.

_This spaghetti Haruhi-san made is good..._

As soon as I finish my spaghetti, I take my plate, followed by his plate, and head towards the sink.

|~-~|

I blink.

_Is she mad at me?_

I pout, before going over to her at the sink.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

She shakes her head quickly, not looking at me, still focussing on the dishes.

"You aren't looking at me, Kahoko-san..."

She smiles slightly, before looking at me. I take my chance, and lean over, kissing her.

|~-~|

My eyes raise themselves in shock as Kaoru-san kisses me. I try to pull back, but he won't let me...

_Why... Kaoru-san..._

I close my eyes and feel myself going limp, giving everything back.

_I look for comfort and I turn to so many guys... I'm sorry..._


	18. Dress Me Up

Eventually, when I broke our kiss apart, I couldn't help but wonder if Kahoko-san would hate me for doing something like this...

"Kaoru..."

I stopped my train of thought and looked at her. I gulped.

_Those eyes aren't accusing me of anything..._

"Kahoko-san, we should get ready for the amusement park."

She nods, but she isn't letting go of me.

_What is this?!_

I could slowly feel my heart beat faster.

"Kahoko-san..."

"No, call me Kahoko. It's alright, Kaoru..."

I blink, flabbergasted, before kissing the top of her head. Somehow, my body just unconsciously did it.

_It feels... like the right thing to do._

"Okay then, Kahoko."

I let her go, and she slowly headed upstairs to change.

I slumped in my seat, and could feel myself wanting to turn into goo.

_She didn't hate me at all... but now... we're even closer?!?! And here I thought she was going to push me away or something..._

I heard my twin's laugh, and looked up.

|~-~|

I was quite surprised to see such a scene from Kaoru. Although... we're both pretty much adults now. I guess it's fair enough.

"Good going"

He blinks at first, before grinning at me.

"I don't know how I did it"

I roll my eyes.

_Yeah, right. You've been the suaver one of the two of us for ages._

His next question makes me wake up instantly.

"Hey, where did you head off to before?"

I think about my answer.

_I can't say I was watching him. He'd completely murder me... although, as twins, we've always had a special kind of connection anyways so it might be -_

"Toilet, of course! I needed a bathroom break..."

_Urgh, toilet. What a crappy excuse. But... here's hoping he buys the bait..._

Haruhi slowly comes down in one of the many Host Club outfits.

"Haruhi! You aren't going to wear a dress?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm more comfortable with these."

I turn to my twin, whose horrified look precisely mirrors mine.

_We're SO dressing her up._

We both drag her upstairs, and raid her wardrobe to find something more girly and suitable.

|~-~|

_Kaoru..._

I stood in front of my wardrobe, not really knowing what else I needed to wear to go to the amusement park. But... as I touched my lips, and were amazed at how they felt... I wondered why I couldn't just forget about all the others.

_Forgetting about Tsukimori-kun... and about how you murmured 'daisuki' back?!_

I blushed furiously.

_I didn't do that on purpose, did i?!?!?!_

I quickly grabbed a jacket, and headed downstairs.

|~-~|

My room was a complete mess. The twins had pulled out everything they could find, and were eventually happy with a flowing skirt and short sleeve collared shirt – however they insisted on some jewellery and makeup.

_I really don't get what's so important with this stuff. _

I heard a knock, and saw Kahoko-san come in. She looked a little dazed at the mess around my room, and at the twins putting me in clothes.

I looked at her clothes, which weren't really girlish either. Fearing for her, I turned to the twins.

Their expressions were exactly like it was when they pulled me up here to change.

"Run, Kahoko-san!!!!"

But, alas, it was too late. They had both grabbed Kahoko-san and went off in her room to go through her clothes.

_Thank goodness Kyouya managed to get a decent amount of her wardrobe over here. Otherwise, they'll probably drag all of us shopping._

However, I was disappointed to note they came out quicker.

_There were more suitable clothes in her wardrobe than mine? Maybe I should take some tips from her or something..._

|~-~|

It funnily felt like I was someone on some makeover show or something. I somehow went from wearing something very plain – my normal jeans and a t-shirt, with my favourite jacket – to...

_These guys are scary... I know their mother owns a brand but still... to think these guys are that talented to even dress __me__ up..._

"What... what..."

"Girls should look more girly"

I blinked at Kaoru's statement, and blushed.

_But... what happens if one of the concours members finds me and tries to take me back? I don't want to go back, though... at least, not yet..._

I felt kind of guilty for thinking that, considering how much the guys look worried the last time I saw them.

_I know my disappearance is affecting them... but... it's better this way._

Somehow, while I was thinking, I had been... transformed. I blinked, and looked at myself in the mirror. A knee-length jean skirt, t-shirt, funky rings that were probably Haruhi-san's... I couldn't help but smile though.

_Oh wow... this is... I should really get some tips from them! It's awesome!_

"Arigatou, Kaoru, Hikaru!"

They smiled and bowed.

"As long as you wear it with pride..."

They then headed out of the room, pulling me with them.

_This is so much fun though! I'm doing things I never expected I'd be able to do..._

|~-~|

We were taken by a Hitacchin limousine driver towards a theme park.

"It's the theme park of the Hitacchins'. So, while there isn't that many people there..."

"Actually, there are people played as people..."

"Oh them? I forgot"

"How could you forget, Hikaru..."

"Well anyways, we hope you ladies have fun"

Kahoko giggled.

"Arigatou... I've never really had the chance to do most of this stuff..."

I smiled at her.

_Believe me, when I came into Ouran, I was just like you. Completely awestruck._

Kaoru, who was sitting next to her, smiled.

"Well, we should have as much fun as possible!"

All of us smiled and shouted "Yeah!"

-----

_A/N: Minna-san, it's jazzzz-chan here!!! ^^_

_Another chapter of saisir successfully completed! sadly, it looks like the end is in sight..._

_Although, as to the pairing... it's still FULLY UNKNOWN! Wait, I have a better idea - YOU could be helping me complete Saisir Mon Coeur!!!!!!_

_REVIEW, and also give me a name - Len, Ryou, Kaoru - etc. _

_I look forward to the verdict!_

_Signing out, jazzzz-chan_


	19. A Letter and Bumper Cars

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura was scrunching up paper. Why?

Because, for the hundredth time, he completely messed up what he was writing.

_Darn it, Hino's appearance affects me this much..._

He decided to start again, on another letter to Hino.

_Dearest Hino,_

_You don't know what your disappearance is doing to me. I've been so off-key with my piano, so lonely without seeing you – that I... I can't take much more of this._

_I want to see you. I want to see that smiling face of yours, calling me 'Tsuchiura-kun'. I want to be able to play music for you, to play music with you. You brought me back to music, and now –_

He stopped, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come down. He banged his fist on the table, not understanding why he was like this – so unlike himself, that it was threatening to drive him insane.

He sighed, and went back to trying to focus on the letter.

_You brought me back to music, and now that you're not here – it feels like something very important to me is missing._

He stopped.

_WHY in the world am I writing 'something very important'?!?! _

He was tempted to scrunch up his paper again, but decided to see where he went with this one.

_It was a lot worse before... I wrote such stupid lines like "I can't live without you" or even, "I love you"..._

To the latest statement he blushed, before calming himself down eventually.

_I've told you before – it's like you've opened my life once more._

_I hope, wherever you are, you haven't forgotten about me. Because, I'll never forget about you, Hino._

_Ryoutarou Tsuchiura_

He sighed, before surveying the letter, and cringing.

_I want to see you... what in the world?! And... 'I hope... you haven't forgotten about me...' – that's completely out-of-character for you!_

He heard knocking on the door, and quickly regained his posture. He blinked as Nami Amou came into view.

"Did you finish that letter to Hino-san?"

He nodded.

_Are you __really__ sure you can get it to her?_

She smiled.

"Great! I'll get it to her soon, promise! And I won't read it either! After all, it's probably got confessions of love..."

"HEY!"

She laughed, and went off.

_I really hope I've done the right thing._

|~-~|

We soon enough piled out of the car, and I gaped.

_It's so big!!!!_

Kaoru, seeing me gape, grinned.

"I know, it's quite a shock, isn't it?"

I nod.

|~-~|

I smiled at Hikaru.

"I kinda wish you two dragged me here before..."

He laughed.

"If you haven't realised, Haruhi, we've both been busy before now! Tamaki kept us on our toes, and we had to help okaa-san with the brand, too!"

I laughed back.

_Busy. Yeah, right. Although, it kind of makes sense... Host Club usually takes up a lot of our time..._

We began walking through the large mouth that was the entrance, before noting that Kaoru and Kahoko-san were behind.

I turned around.

"Come on, you two! We don't have all day!"

They turned around, smiled, and headed over.

|~-~|

Kahoko and Haruhi had been pretty undecided about rides, so Hikaru and I decided we'd take the initiative.

We looked to each other, before turning around to the two girls and grinning.

"Let's go to the bumper cars!"

Kahoko and Haruhi blinked. I looked at them, slightly puzzled.

_They don't know..?_

We slowly led them over to the bumper cars, and they both cheered up when they saw it.

"Sorry, I call it Dodgems!"

Hikaru blinked at Haruhi's statement. I recalled somewhere that it had a second name.

_Interesting name, alright..._

"Oh, this ride! I see people always having a lot of fun, but I haven't tried it myself..."

I turned to Kahoko, wondering if that really was the truth.

_It doesn't look like she's lying._

I grinned.

"Well, let's go?"

We all grinned and headed over.

|~-~|

I strapped up in a sparkly purple hair, grinning.

_I can't believe I'm doing this at long last. Finally!!!!_

I could see Haruhi getting into a blue car, while the twins went to two brown cars.

I couldn't wait for the buzzer to blare out and for us to begin.

|~-~|

I chuckled as I saw Kahoko's expression.

_She looks so excited... and this is only the tip of the iceberg..._

I turned around, in time to hear Hikaru laugh.

"What?"

|~-~|

I smiled as the twins exchanged more of their banter. I turned to realise why they were like that.

_Kahoko-san's so genki... _

I laughed, which made them stop arguing and turn to me.

It was then that the buzzer blared, and I went straight for them.

|~-~|

_The buzzer went when we were distracted by Haruhi!!!! That's no fair!_

I immediately put my brown car into gear and tried to get away from Haruhi who was fast approaching me. I could feel someone bumping the side of my car, and turned my face around quickly to see Haruhi poking her tongue at me.

"You're not getting away with that!"

She laughed, and zoomed off.

"Come and get me then Hikaru! If you can..."

I grinned, turning my car around, to zoom after her.

|~-~|

My foot, which was already pushing on the accelerator, made my car zoom towards Kaoru, who still seemed to be dazed. I slowed the car down as it hit Kaoru. I couldn't help grinning at the dumbstruck expression he had on.

I somehow managed to quickly lean over and kiss him on the corner of his mouth, before zooming away.

|~-~|

_What... just happened?_

I had a feeling that I was bumped, and then... kissed? I turned around quickly, to see that Kahoko had already zoomed off.

_Did she really..._

To find the answer to the question that was coming up in my mind, I went after her. She wasn't very good with the car, and soon I caught up to her, bumping her lightly on the side.

She laughed.

"It looks like you've woken up, Kaoru."

She then bumped me with her car, and zoomed off again.

I was left there wondering once more what had occurred, before quickly composing myself and racing after her again.

|~-~|

I gritted my teeth as Haruhi swerved in and out repeatedly.

_Not driving in a straight line... I see it's going to be hard to catch you, Haruhi..._

But that didn't mean there wasn't a secret weapon I wasn't going to use.

_Thank goodness for these specially fit bumper cars. They can go even faster._

I grinned, before slamming my foot down on the accelerator, loving the feel of the wind through my hair and Haruhi's look of amazement as I slowed down to normal speed and bumped into her.

"I can always get you, Haruhi."

|~-~|

_A/N: Thank you for the votes!!! I see I only have three so far though..._

_To my reviewers / voters:_

_BlueRoseParamour – that's life. Fanfiction will ALWAYS throw out too many good looking guys in our direction – although, I love your idea of the multi-chapter_

_PrayerSenshi – well, yes, you did kinda butcher his name... but that's alright! They are sweet, aren't they _

_Rina-chan777 – yay for cuteness indeed... ^^_

_I see we have a majority Kaoru vote here, which is very interesting!!!!_

_Once again, I will stress – THE END IS IN SIGHT._

_As much as I will try to pro-long it for everyone's sakes... [and my own, because this long story has been awesome and fun to write] I can feel it. _

_So... to have your say in the ending, REVIEW – and let me know WHO!!!_

_Len, Ryou, or Kaoru. CHOOSE. :P_

_Awaiting those reviews,_

_Jazzzz-chan_


	20. Wanting to See You

Soon enough, the ride ended. The cars all slowed down, and slowly we all stepped out. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were all grinning – I had a feeling I was too.

"That was really good ne! What's next?"

Hikaru grinned and pointed at a ride nearby.

"Let's go on the darkride"

I blinked.

_Darkride? What's a darkride?_

|~-~|

I smiled approaching the darkride with the twins and Kahoko-san.

_The last time I went on one of these was with my dad… a ride meant to be kind of dark and scary but not as bad as a ghost train. It was fun!_

I hoped this time it would be as much fun, if not more.

|~-~|

Kahoko-san's puzzled look amused me.

"You'll understand what it is afterwards."

She turned over to me, still inquisitive.

"Is it scary?"

I wanted to laugh as I saw a small pout on her face.

_I wish it was… then you'd hold onto me…_

I shook my head.

"It isn't very scary."

We headed straight up to the ticket person, who nodded at us. The four of us then sat on; Hikaru and Haruhi in front with Kahoko-san and I behind.

The ride slowly started, and I could already feel Kahoko-san clutching to my arm. I turned my head to the other side and grinned idiotically, before turning back to Kahoko-san.

"What is it?"

Her eyes met mine quickly, before looking away.

"J…just in case"

|~-~|

I was glad there was a bit of separation between Kaoru and myself.

_We're both with our respective… girls… and would definitely like a bit of privacy._

I couldn't help wondering what he was doing down there though… I couldn't exactly turn my head around to look at them…

|~-~|

I squeezed Hikaru's hand lightly. He turned around suddenly to look at me.

"What?"

I smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about Kaoru"

"I'm not!"

I laughed.

_Yeah, right. If I know you two well enough… you'll both worry endlessly over each other but on the exterior either be fighting or arguing or playing some game with the ladies who visit the Host Club…_

I enjoyed the sudden drop, and the ride suddenly slowed down, going to a slow pace. I turned to my right and was amazed to see the animation.

"Sugoi…"

|~-~|

I had blinked as we had sped up and then went slow. I peered my head past Kaoru's arm and saw the super kawaii animations.

"Wow…"

I was transfixed to them.

"Kaoru… They're really pretty…"

|~-~|

I turned to face the scene on my right, before turning to look at Kahoko-san's face.

_I know she said that the scene was pretty… but, I think I'm looking at something prettier._

|~-~|

I shrugged.

_Wow? It doesn't really deserve anything like that… it's just something aesthetic…_

"It's nothing much…"

She turned around to face me.

"Hikaru… you were the one who chose this ride…"

I put my hand to my head.

"It was the first that came into mind. Doesn't mean I have to fully enjoy it."

She tutted.

"Oy, Hikaru, don't be a grudge. Please?"

I blinked, and gulped as I took in her cute pleading face. I sighed.

"Fine…"

|~-~|

All of a sudden the speed picked up again as I realised we were heading down. We passed small makeshift mine shafts, little green men working on those, eventually heading outside and feeling the wind.

I shivered slightly.

_That's a bit cold…. Or maybe it's just because I'm not used to it after being in the darkride…_

|~-~|

I saw Haruhi shivering slightly.

_I'll lend her my jacket after the ride…_

|~-~|

I blinked as suddenly everything blurred. I hid my face in Kaoru's arm, hoping nothing scary would come and freak me out.

I could hear him chuckle lightly besides me, but didn't really care about it until I felt the wind in my hair and slowly let go of his arm.

|~-~|

_Aah, there they are._

I smiled as the limousine came and stopped at the entrance of the Hitachiin's theme park. I hopped out, a person who had tagged along hopped out after me. We both ran towards where we saw 4 distinct figures come out of a ride.

_The darkride._

|~-~|

I couldn't help still smiling after we had gone off the ride.

_She had actually held onto my arm the whole way… even putting her face in my arm. Does that mean I can call her Kahoko now…_

My thoughts stopped as a familiar figure came towards me.

_Why was HE here?_

|~-~|

I stopped quickly behind a tree, and pulled out my camera.

_Thank goodness I found Kyouya and managed to get here to see this!!!_

This was a shot I knew I wouldn't want to miss.

|~-~|

I stood facing the four who had just come out of the darkride.

"Kahoko, could you come with me?"

She raised her eyes in surprise and nodded quickly, before Kaoru pulled her back.

"Why do you need her, Kyouya?"

I wasn't going to let anything away, especially to the twins. Kaoru would most definitely disapprove of this move.

_And while I am also going behind Tamaki's back with this, I don't have much choice…_

I ignored Kaoru and turned to Kahoko-san.

"Kahoko. I insist."

|~-~|

I was going to follow Kyouya, but… why was Kaoru holding onto me so tightly? I turned back to face him, concerned.

"Kaoru…?"

He shook his head.

"Don't go with him, Kahoko…"

I gaped at first.

_Kahoko. He called me without any prefix._

Then, it was my turn to now look confused.

"Why?"

"Because he's acting shifty. Especially without Tono."

I blinked, and turned around.

_That's right… why isn't Tamaki here? _

|~-~|

I walked up to stand in front of Kahoko, putting my right arm out to prevent Kyouya grabbing her.

"Tell me why before trying to do your own things, Kyouya."

|~-~|

I sighed.

_What good excuse is there for this… she has a lot to prepare for? That I'd get a huge amount of help from the Yunokis if I handed Hino Kahoko back? Wait, let's not have the real excuse come out._

I then smiled as I recalled the person who had tagged along with me.

"Someone's wanting to see you."

|~-~|

I blinked, and lightly touched Kaoru's hand that was blocking me.

"There's someone? I guess I should go…"

I walked only a few steps before I felt my hand being tugged, and somehow spun around to find myself in a very close proximity to Kaoru. His hand was around my waist, and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

My heartbeat suddenly sped up at being in such a situation. I couldn't move, and my eyes were drawn to his golden ones.

_Kaoru…_

|~-~|

I grinned, walking out of my hidden area into plain view to capture a pic of the newest couple.

_I wish I could publish this picture… but I'd be breaking a lot of hearts if I did._

I thought back to the letter that was burning a hole in my pocket.

|~-~|

I gaped as Amou-san came into view, and shot a photo of us.

"Amou-san!!!!!"

I could hear her snicker.

"Kaoru-san, I'll allow you to take your time…"

I looked towards him to see a slight tinge of red cross his cheeks.

_Oh, so NOW he realises._

I blinked as I noticed him coming closer to me…

|~-~|

I lean towards her until our lips touch, and close my eyes. I allow myself to kiss her briefly, enjoying the feel of her soft lips, allowing my free hand to lightly cup her waist.

_Does this express to you how I feel for you…_

I slowly break off the kiss, and take my hands away from Kahoko.

|~-~|

I gaped as I saw them kiss.

_That guy has a lot more guts… than any of them back at Seisou!!! Go, go!_

I wanted to take photos, but I had a feeling it'd ruin the moment…

I turned to Kyouya, and noticed him staring at me. I blinked.

_Why is he staring at me for… is there something stuck on me or something…_

|~-~|

I closed my eyes as Kaoru kissed me, feeling a little self-conscious yet enjoying it at the same time. He let go as soon as it started, however.

_Well, it's definitely not something I'm used to…_

I turned to look at Amou-san, and saw something very interesting.

_Amou-san and Kyouya… they're actually a really good couple… ganbatte ne!_

|~-~|

I faced Kahoko-san and realised she was looking at me.

_Did she see…?_

I quickly walk over to her and pull her away from the others.

"Girl talk, Hino-san"

She nodded quickly and followed me.

|~-~|

I blinked as Kahoko was taken by some girl that Kyouya had brought along.

"Is she the girl you said was interested in you?"

He nods, looking in the direction which the two girls went.

"Although, you look quite interested in her yourself…"

He paused, before turning to me.

"Kaoru, watch your mouth…"

I raised my eyes.

_He didn't deny it?! He didn't say anything like "it wasn't like that" or "don't be stupid"… he actually just let me get away with it???_

I turned to Hikaru and Haruhi, and found they both had the same look that I had on.

|~-~|

We were a short distance away from the others, but enough that anything I said probably would not be heard by them.

"Hino-san, you seem to be enjoying being with them more than when you were at Seisou."

I could see a guilty look come across her face.

_She hadn't even thought back to anyone at Seisou?! Poor Tsuchiura-kun…_

"Well, I know that Tsukimori-kun said that he… he likes me…"

I gaped in surprise.

_What?! Wait… it happened then!!!!_

My mind reflected back to the day that the Seisou concours gentlemen were at Ouran High School watching the Host Club. He had actually grabbed Hino-san.

_He recognised her… and even said his feelings?! Sugoi…_

I went back to focusing on why I was here.

"Well, I have a message for you from someone."

I pulled out Tsuchiura-kun's note and gave it to her. I hadn't opened it, as promised.

_I'd rather just see the look on her face… it would say it all…_

|~-~|

I blinked as I accepted the note from Amou-san. I opened it, and read through. I gulped as I recognised Tsuchiura-kun's writing.

I read through his note. I could feel myself becoming more and more guilty that I had nearly forgotten all the friends I had made through the concours at Seisou. I had even forgotten Mio, Nao, Mori-san and Amou-san.

I bit my lip.

_Tsuchiura-kun... arigatou... dakara... gomenasai..._

I folded the letter and gave it back to Amou-san.

"Please... don't bring things like this again."

|~-~|

_A/N: Thank you for the votes!!! I understand where everyone's coming from… [and while I won't be saying what the result is right now, please look forward to the upcoming chapters!!!]_

_To my reviewers / voters:_

_PrayerSenshi – I heart bumper cars too _

_Krystal – will do… hopefully this chapter is enough to keep you satisfied for a bit!_

_Heart1404 – unanswered questions… PM me __ I'm willing to answer anything [mostly anything]_

_Chibi – I'll update it… once every 2 weeks – a month [month if I'm busy]. Who will kaho be with? Just wait and see… ^^_

_Uberr-otakoo – how typical __ we'll see_

_Chamae – good point. i'll take it into consideration_

_Pat S – ryo/kaho or len/kaho are old school? Really? 0.0 that's news to me…_

_Chibihime – I know what you mean… ^^ _

_Keep the reviews coming!!! _

_Jazzzz-chan_

_|~-~|_

**SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Time is ticking away. I know that. We all know that._

As I stand and look at all five assembled, I realise that there's something different about them all.

Their eyes, which were a week ago downcast, look at me. The flames in their eyes are more than visible, and it looks like the war is officially on.


	21. Love, the Mission, and the Goal

Kahoko turned herself around and walked a few steps away from Amou-san.

"If Tsuchiura-kun asks if I've read it, please say I haven't."

She could feel tears welling up, but she continued to walk away, holding her head and hoping none of the tears fell down.

|~-~|

Nami watched Hino-san walk away without going after her. She sighed, and decided to think things through aloud.

"I guess I probably should say I've given it to her messenger… but I don't know where it's got to? That sounds fine to me…"

She was quite interested at the little things that began appearing around now. Kaoru-san's kiss with Hino-san then, this letter that gave Hino-san quite a distraught reaction, that earlier kiss with Tsukimori-kun… She grinned to herself.

_I feel like adding something in to this mix… just to make it even MORE fun._

|~-~|

Kaoru had spotted Kahoko coming back, and smiled at her.

"Everything alright?"

He saw her nod quickly.

"Well… since we still have some time around, how about you and your… friend… stay here with us for a few hours?"

He looked to Kyouya, who had quite an expression on. It looked like he was thinking things through.

|~-~|

_If I stay here with her I might be able to see why I seem to like her so much._

_But it's a pain, isn't it! Having these kinds of feelings, and having to be jealous… isn't it better just to throw it all away?_

_I'm pretty sure over time my interest will just be that I want her as a pawn… after all, reporters get a lot of information._

_But why should you stay here around Kahoko-san, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru for? You could just have a talk to her on the way home or something…_

Kyouya had somehow made his decision.

"Well, I think it's best if I got –"

"Oy, we're taking that offer! Right, Kyouya?"

He blinked, and turned around to see Nami-san come towards him. Her slightly curly, brown-ish hair fluttered with the light wind, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and her smile was infectious. He coughed, and turned around to face the twins.

"I guess so."

He could see the twins and Haruhi raising eyes at each other again. He wanted to shout like Tamaki and get them off his case.

_But while she's here, I have a feeling that won't be occurring._

|~-~|

Nami had come out a few moments later, just in time to hear the offer of the amusement park. She had jumped at it, and somehow Kyouya had agreed. She was glad for somewhat of a break from covering the angle of the 5 concours men.

They soon headed towards a stall that had a heap of balloons on the wall, and darts for people to aim for the balloons with. Nami grinned as she saw it, she recalled how she used to be the best at doing it.

She saw Hino-san step forward as well, and the two of them took two sides, both holding a dart, ready to aim.

|~-~|

Kahoko had brightened up from her sullen mood as she recognized the stall. She saw Amou-san step out towards it, and followed suit.

They both were on separate sides, a dart each. There was silence from everyone else as they both threw their first darts, and heard instantaneous pops from the two balloons that had been hit.

She looked quickly towards Amou-san, to notice that there was a look from Amou-san in her direction as well.

_We're both wanting to beat the other, hmm? I think I can do this better than you can._

She quickly turned towards the balloons, aimed the arrow, and threw it to hear another pop. She grinned to herself.

_Can you match me, Amou-san?_

|~-~|

Nami wasn't really sure what to expect of Hino-san at first… but it seemed she was quite good at this game. Nami focused on the balloons, and aimed for one that looked slightly bigger than the rest. She hit it, and heard a loud pop from the balloon.

She grinned as well.

_Two each. Let's see if I can make it three._

She took the last dart, and aimed at a cluster of balloons. She threw, and instantly about 3 of them popped.

_Yes! It's 5 balloons for me!!! So… what can you do, Hino-san? It looks like I've won._

|~-~|

Hikaru was watching the two girls battle it out. He sighed, and headed over to Kahoko-san.

"Let me do the last one for you, Kahoko-san."

She blinked at him, and nodded, stepping out of the way. Hikaru aimed diagonally, towards the top right corner. There were several balloons there as well.

He threw the dart, and there were some very loud pops from the balloons. He grinned as he managed to hit 5 balloons as once. He turned towards Kahoko-san's opponent.

"It's your loss."

She shrugged, and smiled.

"What does the winner want me to do?"

Hikaru grinned.

_She gets right to the point. Good._

He turned to Kaoru, who grinned back at him. He then turned to see Haruhi nodding as well. He grinned even wider, and turned to Kyouya.

"Kiss Kyouya."

|~-~|

Kyouya blushed red.

_Out of all things, he just had to say that, didn't he._

|~-~|

Nami had immediately blushed as well.

_It's not that I don't want to… it's just… isn't this… sudden?!?!_

_Oh well… it's my own fault that I said that I'd do something for the winner…_

She turned to face Kyouya, and smiled as she walked towards him. She was close enough to hear his breathing, and quickly found his lips with hers. She felt Kyouya's arms wrap around her waist, and they continued to kiss.

|~-~|

Hikaru grinned at the sight, and quickly turned to his twin. They high-fived quickly, before both turning towards Haruhi who had a slight smile on her lips. Kahoko-san seemed to be the only one who didn't have a clue.

Kaoru brought Kahoko-san towards the small group and whispered quickly.

"Kyouya likes your friend."

As her eyes widened, Haruhi nodded.

"He was concerned about her several times with me… like the time when you had to leave your friends and Nami consoled a crying girl…"

They knew it would take some time for her to get her head around the idea…

|~-~|

Some moments later, the two of them parted for air. Kyouya blinked as he looked at the girl he was holding. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, and for several moments they just stared at each other like that.

He turned towards the group who were still huddled around, talking about something.

"I guess I need to thank you, Hikaru."

|~-~|

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"We're glad to help."

Haruhi decided to add a line of her own.

"If you two don't make your own moves towards each other we'll just have to make you"

Both twins looked at Haruhi wide-eyed. A laugh could be heard from Amou-san.

"I think I can handle things from here Haruhi-san!"

Haruhi laughed, and grinned.

"If you say so."

|~-~|

All in all, the day was quite fun. Kyouya had begun to hold Nami's hand in the last 2 hours or so, and everyone could feel the happy vibes coming from the both of them.

Haruhi and Hikaru had talked to each other a lot more often, and everyone had noticed how he seemed to turn into stone when Haruhi suddenly slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of him.

Laughing, Kahoko held out her spare hand to Haruhi, and pulled her up. Her other hand was holding Kaoru's hand, and enjoying his warmth.

As Kyouya's limo came around to the front of the park where the 6 were waiting, Hikaru wondered how everyone seemed to be kissing someone else but him. He quickly wondered what were the chances of Haruhi kissing him back if he did something that rash… and realised it was near 0. He sighed.

"Ehhh, what's wrong?"

He turned around to hear Haruhi's voice, and her looking concerned. Nami laughed.

"He's not feeling any love, Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed, and quickly took Hikaru's hand in hers. He blushed as well, but didn't move his hand away from her at all.

"What…"

"What? Can't people hold hands?"

He shook his head, that wasn't it. Although, he did feel slightly happier now. Actually, rephrase that. He felt like he was on top of the world.

The four of them waved goodbye at Kyouya and Nami, and the limo went away. The Hitacchin's limo pulled up immediately, and they all got on.

Today was one hell of a day, and all 4 seemed to be tired.

|~-~|

Kira-rijichou had called the 5 boys in today for a quick meeting.

_Time is ticking away. I know that. We all know that._

As I stand and look at all five assembled, I realise that there's something different about them all.

Their eyes, which were a week ago downcast, look at me. The flames in their eyes are more than visible, and it looks like the war is officially on.

"Let's all do this, shall we? I expect everyone to be working hard…"

They nodded at me.

They all had reasons to get Kahoko back. The uneasy niceness between Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun for one. The fact that Yunoki-senpai was in his dark mood every second day, Hihara-senpai's cheeriness had completely disappeared, and Shimizu-kun was no longer as sleepy… even I had seen them all.

_It'd be nice if this stunt was over soon…_

_|~-~|_

_Now... the reviews have been flooding in ever since I passed chapter 20. Yay!_

_To my reviewers, a big thank you for reviewing... _

_Heart1404 - *hugs* thank you!!! _

_krystal - yes, the heat is on. the heat is most definitely on._

_Chamae - povs should be pretty clear from now on! ^^ and i will take the idea of a love rectangle into consideration! :P_

_PrayerSenshi - just cheer. it's good enough :P_

_chibihime - ooh, good idea. i wonder if Ave Maria will suffice... XDD_

_Chibi - you should be able to fully understand this one! ^^_

_OnlyByTheLight - maybe. actually, scrap that. yes. and yay for utter cuteness! :D_

_Keep the reviews coming! They keep this story going, and keep me happy. [and believe me, you don't want me unhappy. :P]_

_xx jazzzz-chan_


	22. This Is How We Should Do It

Kira-rijichou led the 5 boys to the room in which their Host Club would be operating in.

"I expect you guys to be in similar matching uniform, so you all should discuss it. Also, I'd like to bring in a small group of girls, to see your work on your personas. Is that alright with everyone?"

The 5 nodded.

Azuma spoke up first.

"Let's consider when we're going to do a dress rehearsal. Is tomorrow alright with everyone? We only have a week or so left…"

"Yeah, I'm up for it."

Azuma smiles at Tsuchiura.

"Guys? What about everyone else?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

_Hihara, of course. Oh well. What about the other two?_

"Tsukimori? Shimizu?"

Shimizu blinked and looked at Azuma.

"Yes, senpai…"

Everyone's gaze turned to Tsukimori.

"Ah? Oh, okay. Tomorrow for dress rehearsal, then. We should maybe practice today as well?"

To emphasise, he wrapped his arms around Tsuchiura.

"Nii-sama…"

Tsuchiura pushed him off.

"It's embarrassing to do this, especially with Kira-rijichou eyeing us over there."

All 5 of them looked over, and Kira-rijichou immediately left.

|~-~|

Haruhi and Hikaru hadn't stopped holding hands, and were still holding them as the chauffeur opened the door to let everyone back into Haruhi's house.

She blushed as she pointed this out to Hikaru, who quickly extricated his hand.

"S-sorry…"

"No, it was my fault…"

"Now, now. How about you two stop arguing about whose fault it is?"

They blinked and turned to face Kaoru. He quickly put their hands back together again.

"This way, everyone's happy."

"Ehh?"

Haruhi blushed again, as Kahoko smiled at her.

"Yes, you suit her a lot, Hikaru."

That made Hikaru blush as well.

"Um… ummmm……"

"Don't stand out here all day; come on, let's get in!"

Kahoko smiled at them, standing at the door. Kaoru hustled the pair inside; and as soon as all 4 were in, closed the door.

|~-~|

Kira-rijichou was back at his desk, placing his head once more between his hands.

_I never really thought they'd go through with it. This is…_

_This is going to be hilarious!!!!!!!!_

He suddenly laughs out loud. The silence that greets him back is the only thing that makes him realise he's all alone.

_I'll have to tell Etou about this. He'll be able to blackmail that darned violinist into whatever it was he wanted._

|~-~|

Azuma claps his hands once to gain everyone's attention.

"I say we need to discuss in detail how we plan to do this, unless all of you want to act like the Ouran Host Club for the whole day."

Tsuchiura looks to Azuma.

"That would be good. I don't want a clinging violinist. Especially not one that I hate."

Kazuki laughs dryly, amused at how even in the worst of circumstances the pianist could still hate the violinist.

"Well, I'm willing to do… this stuff… for the whole day. After all, it's for Kaho-chan."

Azuma sighs.

_The magic word again. 'Kaho-chan'. The only thing that turns all of the guys around me on._

_But what about yourself? You can't deny she didn't affect you._

_Of course she didn't. Stupid girl, I just enjoy making her uncomfortable._

Azuma went over to Shimizu, who looked like he was half-asleep.

"Shimizu. We're going to discuss how we plan to do the open day. You going to listen in and contribute?"

Shimizu blinks quickly, before nodding like a robot and slowly moving towards the rest of the group.

Azuma heads back to his previous position.

"Tsukimori?"

"Ah. I'll join in as well."

He nods at the other 4.

"Well, this is how we should do it… "

|~-~|

The 4 of them are on the couches on the lounge room, the girls on one, the boys on the other. They're all laughing at what Kaoru said, and every now and then reaching to the table to have a sip of their drinks.

"The bit where Kyouya was blushing was awesome! I love you, Hikaru"

Kaoru hugs Hikaru, and both girls smile as Hikaru squirms to get out of his brother's grip. Eventually, he gives up, and smiles.

"Well, something should have been done about those two anyway. I hope you don't mind, Kahoko-san."

Kahoko shakes her head and smiles.

"If it's what makes Amou-san happy, then that's fine. I think Kyouya-san is a really good guy as well, and wish the two the best of luck!"

They clink their glasses.

"To luck!"

"Friendship and love!"

"To a great day at the park!"

"Kanpai!!!"

|~-~|

Kyouya sits on one side of the limo, while Nami on the other. Both are extremely hesitant to talk, their thoughts resting on what had happened only moments ago.

"Nami. My apologies…"

"No, it's alright."

Silence ensued the vehicle again.

Moments later, the car stopped, and a honk was heard.

"Oh, we've reached my place. I'll just take my leave…"

"Wait, Nami."

He grabs onto her hand, and she pauses.

"What happened before… I did it and said those things because I wanted to. Because I do… like you, Nami."

Nami looks towards Kyouya, her mouth in a slight gape.

Quickly, he steps out of the car and kisses her on the lips. He breaks it off, lets go of her hand, and smiles at her.

"I'll wait until your mind clears up before we officially go out."

He goes back into the car, closes the door, and the limousine heads off.

|~-~|

Nami is left at the front of her house, her mouth still agape, and her complete body frozen from head to toe.

_Kyouya…_

It is only then she realises what has happened, and begins a small jig of happiness.

_Kyouya likes me too! This day is the best ever…_

_But I never photographed ANY of it!!!!!!_

Her moan of sadness could be clearly heard through the night sky.

And only a short distance away, a red haired boy in a limousine is laughing…


	23. An Interesting Roadblock

Kyouya continues the ride home in the limo, to suddenly hear the in-car phone ring only moments since he left Nami at her doorstep.

_That can't be her… can it?_

He picks up the phone.

"Ootori Kyouya-san, this is Etou Kiriya."

He blinked.

_That name sounds oddly familiar…_

"I'm speaking on behalf of Kira-rijichou of Seisou Gakuen…"

_OH. So that was why it was familiar._

Kyouya's expression immediately became bored as he conversed on the phone…

* * *

The four of them at Haruhi's house had continued having a lot of fun.

Even though Kahoko was joining in with the rest, seeing Nami earlier today had made her remember all the people back at Seisou. Mio, Nao, Mori-san, Fuyuumi-chan, Hihara-senpai, Shimizu, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-senpai… she realised how deeply she missed every one of them.

She sighed, causing everyone to suddenly stop talking and look at her.

"Ehh? I'm fine…"

Kaoru blinked, and shook his head.

"You're missing your friends from Seisou, aren't you?"

"This whole ordeal will be over soon…"

* * *

Kaoru widened his eyes and blocked his gaped mouth.

_I forgot about that._

He shot a look at his twin, who shrugged.

_While it's been fun with Kahoko… I don't exactly own her, so in the end she'll probably go back to that blue-haired person who kissed her or something…_

He sighed as well, which caused Kahoko to show concern.

"I forgot we weren't going to be able to always be like this…"

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Kaoru?"

He gave a small smile.

_I'll have to get back to the traditional Host Club style without Kahoko around._

* * *

Len Tsukimori was still restless, even though the discussions were over and he had headed home. He didn't get it, at all.

_How does a simple girl like her even make me go like this?_

His mind reflected back to every single time she called his name, and he widened his eyes when he realised it.

_Dammit… I understand this feeling now…_

* * *

Azuma was finalising the arrangements for white tuxedos for the five of them. He had managed to bring in a seamstress to ensure that the tuxedos fit perfectly, and was in the process of paying for them now.

He had managed to already wow over the young female seamstress who was blushing with every bit of attention he gave her…

_This is so boring… I could use my money to buy my way but instead I decide to randomly make a girl's day… go figure, me._

He blinked as he saw a familiar young red-haired male, and gritted his teeth.

_It's that Etou baka who gets on my nerves._

He went back to his normal unreadable face, and bowed as he paid the seamstress the amount they had agreed on. He headed outside, ensured that the red-haired boy was heading off in the opposite direction he was, and began to walk.

* * *

Haruhi looked between Kahoko and Kaoru, concerned.

_I know I can't do anything about it because it's part of the deal… _

Once again, she felt as if she was at the hands of Fate even though it was really Kahoko. She had gotten to know her really well, and knew she would miss the girl-style talks and dress ups that they had shared.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and noticed the clock.

"Oh wow… it's already dinner time. When do you two need to go home, Kaoru, Hikaru?"

The twins blinked, obviously having been distracted from their previous thoughts.

"Uhh… our parents expect us back for dinner… so I guess we should be heading home…"

Hikaru nods in response to Kaoru's answer.

"The two of you will have to come over to the Hitacchin's tomorrow… I'll have you picked up…"

"Ehh?!"

The three of them blinked at Kahoko's reaction.

"What? It's only fair"

They watched her blink, before nodding slowly.

"Okay then…"

Haruhi smiled, and soon enough the two girls were waving the twins off as they walked towards the waiting limo.

Haruhi turned towards Kahoko, smiling slightly.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?"

Kahoko nodded back in response.

"But… I think I need to raid the fridge again soon…"

"Oi! Wait for me to cook already…"

Haruhi hears Kahoko's laughter, and soon enough the two girls are having fun again.

* * *

The ride for the Hitacchins on the way home is sullen until they realise that the in-car phone was ringing. They raise their eyebrows at each other, before Hikaru picking up.

"We've hit an interesting roadblock by the name of Etou Kiriya."

Kaoru hit the button near the phone to instantly soundproof the passenger side of the limousine upon hearing Kyouya's words.

"VP, you're going to have to fill us in on this interesting roadblock."

"Haha, I will, Kaoru… It goes something like this…"

The twins went from being happy to shocked to plain angry as they heard from Kyouya…

* * *

Kyouya finished his conversation with the twins a lot more exhausted than he was when he dropped Nami off. He sighed, and combed his hair with his head.

_So frustrating… Etou Kiriya…_

* * *

_Konnichiwa again, minna-san… _

_I didn't expect it'd take me this long to get around to writing again for Saisir… I guess my studies took a lot more time than I had expected! _

_Thank you for being patient and waiting for the new chapter! *bows*_

_Firstly, to reply to my reviewers…_

_NijiNoNeko_ – _arigatou! ^^ I hope you will continue to find this story funny_

_Sky'sShadow__ – My apologies *bows* here's the next part, for now_

_Chibi__ – making chapters long isn't easy!! __ I wish I could though _

_xx 20violet20 xx__ – I'm glad you love the story! ^^ Let's hope that Kaoru and Kahoko continue to stay together 3_

_Spennig__ – hahaha, I see we have something in common! I'm a BIG fan of odd things too, and I'll definitely consider your ideas! *hehehe*_

_Secondly, to those of you reading the story right now… don't just favourite or alert this story without telling me why! __ the frustration I go through having to understand how to continue writing a story so that you still like it…_

_Third, if you want to read something new I've been working on, go to my profile and click on 'If We Ever Meet Again'! It's a brand new fic for a new area, and I'd love to see some more reviews on it! [I've only got one, *cries*]_

_Till next time,_

_Xx jazzzz-chan_


	24. Not Going To Lose

Etou Kiriya couldn't wipe the smirk off his face that he had managed to corner the son of the Ootori's.

_If Hino Kahoko goes back to Seisou Gakuen, you will never see your precious Amou Nami again._

He had always known that he had a special relationship with her, and found her extremely fascinating. He also knew that if he let her go back to Seisou, she'd probably go out with his rival violinist Tsukimori Len with the way she acted whenever she talked about that guy.

_I'm not going to lose, Tsukimori. _

* * *

Kyouya calmly re-analysed the conversation he had had with Etou. Somehow, Etou had realised his weakness, and was trying to use it for his own means.

_Why won't he just say it straight out that he's another contender for Hino Kahoko, I wonder. There must be something else he's hiding._

_I don't see any other choice but to actually speak with the girl herself on this._

"Driver, can you please detour by Haruhi's house. I need to urgently discuss something with her."

"Yes, sir"

He knew that depending on how she answered, there may be a way out… and there may not. He knew one thing, though.

_I refuse to tell Nami about this. This is a test for me, and I will win it._

With his typical calm demeanour, he prepared himself for what he knew could be an extremely harsh talk with Hino Kahoko.

* * *

Both Kahoko and Haruhi were enjoying their dinner when they heard the doorbell ring. They looked at each other quizzically – no one ever rang the doorbell around dinner time, or even after dinner time.

_So who was it?_

They both headed and opened the door, and gaped as they saw Kyouya.

"What?"

"Kyouya-san, why…"

He hushed them both instantly, indicating silence.

"I need to discuss something with both of you right now."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were both silent when they headed up to their quarters in the Hitacchin mansion, the phone call earlier with Kyouya shocking the twins.

They looked at each other for several moments, before finally beginning to speak.

"I really hope VP manages to somehow win the game without losing Nami-san…"

"Or even you losing Kahoko-san"

Silence ensued once again.

* * *

Kahoko had been sitting in the same position on Haruhi's couch for what already must've been half an hour, and was noticing that she was feeling stiff.

But, the questions and what Kyouya-san revealed completely stunned her.

_Etou Kiriya wants me to choose between letting you go back to Seisou Gakuen or losing Nami._

She knew instantly that she didn't want Kyouya-san to lose Amou-san. She recalled the happy expressions on both their faces earlier today, and she knew she couldn't allow Kyouya-san to lose someone so precious to him.

She also knew that she didn't ever have to go back to Seisou, because Kaoru was here for her.

"Why can't you just kidnap me forever?"

* * *

Haruhi's eyes widened instantly.

_As much as I would love for Kahoko to stay… she needs to go back. It's the promise that was made to Kira-rijichou of Seisou Gakuen._

She looked at Kyouya, and realised they were thinking exactly the same.

_There's no other choice but to tell her the whole thing and ask her to act innocent afterwards._

"Kahoko… when Kyouya and Tamaki took you from Seisou, they made a promise to Kira-rijichou that if the concours guys you were with were able to be a host club for a day, that they would give you back to Seisou Gakuen."

She could feel Kyouya's eyes narrowing at her explanation, but chose to continue regardless.

_I've already started it._

"The day that the 5 of them become a host club for the day is in less than a week. If what Nami has told us is true, they will succeed, and they will get you back. Us at the Ouran Host Club will adhere to our promises, regardless of what happens."

* * *

Kyouya wanted to hit himself.

_Why did Haruhi have to say everything? There was no need to say all of that!_

He knew it was far too late – she had already finished her explanation, and Kahoko-san was left with quite a saddened expression on her face.

"I refuse to play his game. Kahoko-san, I need you to tell me everything you can about him."

_

* * *

Do I know much about Etou-san, though?_

Kahoko haltingly began telling both Haruhi and Kyouya-san everything that she knew.

"Etou-san… is a talented violinist. He… has always impressed me with his technique, but… he always wants me to answer if he's better than Tsukimori-kun or not. I… can never answer him, because … I would always be saying Tsukimori-kun only because I… I like and look up to Tsukimori-kun a lot…"

She paused, trying to figure out what else she knew about him.

"He… is from another school, but somehow he has a relation to Kira-rijichou. Kira-rijichou seems to hold him in high regard… but he… he's very rude and direct… and I don't like him at all"

_

* * *

I thought as much. So he has a thing against the other violinist, that blue-haired Tsukimori… the same Tsukimori that suddenly kissed Kahoko-san that time when they came to Ouran._

Kyouya felt like smiling, as Kahoko-san had the precise information he was looking for.

_If you think you can play me and force me to bend, you're so wrong, Etou Kiriya._

"Kahoko-san… thank you. I'm sorry for intruding on you at this time, and I should really head back."

* * *

"Aah! Umm… Kyouya-san… please let me meet and talk with Etou-san in person. I don't want you to have to lose Amou-san."

Kyouya-san looked towards Kahoko and smiled.

"I won't be losing Nami. I'm not an Ootori if I do."

Kahoko raised her eyes at the line, as Kyouya-san bowed to herself and Haruhi and headed back to his limousine.

_Kyouya-san's determination… is really admirable. One day, I'll be as determined as he is._

_

* * *

_

_Konnichiwa, minna-san! _

_I hope you have enjoyed this latest chapter of Saisir, and my thanks to everyone who reviewed during the long break between the last chapter and this chapter! _

_Been thinking more and more that I should do alternate endings for each of the guys who are interested in Kahoko… let me know if this is what you want by reviewing and telling me, please!_


	25. Seeing Double

_While I don't exactly have the permission of Kira-kun to do this… _

_And no doubt he may want my head after he hears of this as well…_

_I'm not going to sit around noting with increasing annoyance as that Tsukimori Len equals and exceeds me… no, what am I thinking? He'll never be better than me! Never!_

Etou Kiriya sat cross-legged on a business chair in his room, looking ever-so-slightly exhausted from the call he had initiated. Seeing Amou-san from Seisou's Newspaper Club close to being completely gaga after her kiss with Ootori-san, towards realizing that he could take the situation and turn it into a game of his own.

_One where I would be seen by Hino Kahoko as the better man for her._

As soon as he had met her he was unimpressed by the playing, yet also wondering how she was able to portray her emotions in her music. Time and time again, as he spied on her and coincidentally met her in a number of places, he realised how kind she was and how maybe his initial opinion had been wrong…

_And then I realised how much I liked her._

He leaned into the business chair, closing his eyes and dreaming of the upcoming dates he would have with Hino Kahoko.

_Because a guy like Ootori Kyouya would rather be selfish than hated by the one he likes._

* * *

After the sudden interruption by Kyouya, the two girls had finally finished off their dinner and were going to lie in front of the TV watching drama series.

"Ne, Haruhi…"

Haruhi turned over to Kahoko and raised her eyes.

"What is it, Kaho? I can call you Kaho, right?"

Kahoko smiled briefly, before becoming solemn again.

"Of course you can, Haruhi! I just… do you think Kyouya will be able to bring back Nami and save me like he says?"

Haruhi smiles.

_No one should ever underestimate Kyouya when he's mad. As the third son of the Ootori family, I know how much stress he's under to supposedly underperform, but this is his chance to shine._

"I trust Kyouya will do it."

* * *

Kyouya had taken the time on the way back in his car to ring up all the Host Club members for an urgent meeting in the club room tomorrow morning.

Thankfully, all of them knew by now that they shouldn't question him if he called a meeting – he rarely did, and almost none of them were done on the spur of the moment like this one was.

_While I did promise that I'd get Nami back and Kahoko home… I wonder… if I'll really be able to do it._

He shook his head in irritation.

_You're an Ootori, Kyouya. You will do something about this, and you will make him pay for getting on your nerves._

He decided on the spur to call Nami.

_Maybe he hasn't taken her yet. That'd be funny, if it was…_

* * *

Nami nearly dropped the phone in panic and shock as she saw who it was from.

_Kyouya? Wha-?_

She hit the receive button and shakily brought the phone to her ear.

"Y-yes, Kyouya?"

_

* * *

You really can't expect me not to be able to spy that you're trying to get to her, Ootori? Stupid, you'd need to try better than that._

Etou grinned to himself as he muted Kyouya's cell phone and instead put himself on the phone.

"Nami, did you enjoy our date today?"

* * *

Kyouya raised his eyes in panic as he heard his own voice through the phone.

_What in the world is?_

The phone in the car suddenly rang, and he picked it up.

"Kyouya-sama, someone's tapped your call and has taken over it."

_WHAT? THAT DARNED ETOU BRAT!_

He gritted his teeth and slammed the receiver of the car phone down, instead trying to listen to what Etou is saying to Nami in his place…

* * *

Etou snickers as he hears a slam on Kyouya's side. That reporter girl was explaining all the aspects of the date and saying how much she enjoyed it…

_Well, time for me to become a bad guy._

"Nami, I've got a car in front of your house. Did you want to join me for a late dinner?"

* * *

Nami blushed.

"H..hai…. I would love to join you for dinner, Kyouya…"

She looked outside her house and really did see a car outside.

_When did it get here, and how did I not know about it?_

* * *

Kyouya gritted his teeth again.

_If you're not going to play fair, I won't; either._

He picked up the car phone and called the driver.

"I want you to go to Nami Amou's house as fast as you can."

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting in their room when they realised something.

_Maybe… Nami-san might not have been taken yet? So if we get there, maybe we can get her to safety and help Kyouya?_

Hikaru was the first to stand up.

"Come on, Kaoru. Let's help Kyouya."

Kaoru smiled, and stood up as well.

The pair of them left the room, headed into a Hitacchin limousine which was waiting outside, and directed it to Nami Amou's place.

_Thankfully, we did look up on the internet and find out her address – otherwise we'd be screwed!_

Hikaru grinned back at Kaoru, reading his thoughts.

* * *

Etou couldn't help but smile again at the typical reaction Ootori-san had.

_You won't be able to get to her house in time, Ootori. But it would be interesting to see you squirm to try…_

"I also arranged for clothes for you which are in the car. I thought you might not have anything appropriate or may be worried…"

* * *

Nami marveled at his thoughtfulness.

_Wa, Kyouya's so cool! He even bought me clothes!_

_But… how did he know my size?_

"Wait… how did you know my size?"

* * *

Kyouya mentally pumped a fist in the air.

_That's right! I don't know Nami's size… but I probably should for future._

_You won't be able to get away with trying to do this on my call, Etou._

* * *

Etou mentally backtracked for a moment.

"I asked Kahoko about it"

_It actually feels right to use and say her name… Kahoko…_

* * *

Nami smiled.

_Of course he did… I was an idiot to worry._

She looked outside the window again and stared puzzled by the fact that she was seeing double…

"Ano… why can I see another car in front of my house?"

_Kyouya said he only brought a car… so whose car is the second? _


	26. Change of Heart

**A/N:** It's a long chapter, this one… .

The only way I can really apologise for being out of touch for soooo long =.=

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nami Amou stared in curiosity at the two limousines that were in front of her house.

_Why is it two…_

_Is there something I don't understand…_

* * *

Kiriya Etou clenched his teeth.

_The darned third son of Ootori got to me too fast._

He didn't let any of his anger or frustration come through in his voice as he continued to talk to Amou-san as Kyouya Ootori.

"Nami-san, it isn't safe to go out right now. You may be taken."

_Well, you were going to be taken by me…_

* * *

Nami continued to stare at the two black limousines.

_For numerous years in my life, I've never seen one of these limousines… the next thing I know, I've ridden in one; and another two turn up on my doorstep._

_It's like my luck has increased threefold since I met Kyouya._

She heard Kyouya's words, and was slightly puzzled.

_Taken? Me? Why?_

_It doesn't make any sense at all…_

* * *

Kiriya sighed.

_This has seriously become one messed up game…_

"Word has already spread… about us. The Ootori family has a lot of enemies, and many of them would stop at nothing to take advantage of it."

_At the very least, I would go – no, I was going – to take advantage of it._

He suddenly felt very bored talking with Amou-san like this…

_I guess… Kyouya Ootori, you found a way to save your girl by acting fast… but…_

_I guess it's time for a change of heart._

_I'll be taking Kahoko Hino, arigatou gozaimasu._

He punched a code into the phone nearby him and sent it off.

* * *

Once Nami heard Kyouya's words, she realised it was true.

_I guess things are very complicated…_

She decided to look out of the window and widened her eyes when both limousines disappeared from sight.

_That's weird…_

_When I think about it, this day has been very weird…_

* * *

Kiriya Etou farewelled Amou-san, and ended the call.

He awaited the return of the limousine he had sent to Amou-san's house earlier to kidnap her.

_Before tonight ends, I'll have what I want. That's my game._

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru in the Hitacchin's limousine pointed the driver after the limousine that was in front of them at Nami-san's house.

_If it's taken Nami-san, we'll track it down and make sure she goes free!_

They kept an open eye for the limousine while they travelled towards an unknown location.

* * *

Kyouya finally arrived at Nami's house, and hesitantly stepped out of his limousine. He walked slowly towards the front door of her house, and pressed the doorbell.

_Please say she hasn't been kidnapped._

Only a few seconds after he pressed, he could see the door being opened…

* * *

Kiriya's mood went from bad to worse as he got a message from the limousine driver that he was being tailed.

_That darned Ootori! As if leaving Nami alone didn't mean a thing, he's gone after me as well?_

_I guess I have to use… that._

He stood up from his chair, and headed towards the lounge room, where a specialist makeup artist that was also his cousin, was…

_I'll have her change me into someone else, and meet the limo half-way._

* * *

Nami blinked as she heard the doorbell, and hesitantly walked towards the door; opening it to find…

"Kyouya!"

She smiled widely upon seeing him.

_After talking to him for a while, I felt like I just had to see him in person._

_Is that… normal?_

Before she knew it, she had already wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to see you so much…"

* * *

Kyouya was surprised, yet slightly happy, at the attention Nami was fawning over him.

_Except… I don't really know how to deal with this…_

He awkwardly embraced her back, only to realise she was embracing him even tighter.

_Yet… I was very close to losing her… too close… _

_I… I can't breathe…_

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru followed the limousine until it stopped at a fuel store. They blinked as it casually went in to fuel.

_What in the…_

They watched on as the driver went out and inserted into the fuel tank unleaded petrol.

Suddenly, a beep was heard behind them, and they looked back to see another car lining up to fuel which was beeping theirs.

They were blocking other cars from fueling.

Sighing, they both signaled for their limousine to head out of the fuel store and park nearby where space was available.

* * *

Kiriya Etou, in disguise, was inside the fuel station's store, looking at nothing in particular as he browsed the store's goods like any other customer.

He eyed the driver who came in to pay for the fuel, and nodded.

_It's finally time to get my prize. _

Soon enough, he was walking with the driver towards the limousine. He hopped in the passenger's seat, and off the limousine drove in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kyouya had finally gotten out of the near death-grip that Nami had placed him in. He had originally had to massage his arms to make sure they weren't dead…

"Ahh, gomenasai! I didn't mean…"

He smiled at the apologetic Nami.

"It's alright… except… isn't it a bit rude not to let me in? I really should make sure my whole body's alright after that…"

Nami paled slightly, and immediately stood to one side.

"Of course! Come in, Kyouya…"

She gently brought him inside towards a couch which she steered him towards.

"Sit down… I'll bring some tea and biscuits…"

* * *

Haruhi and Kahoko were going to have an early night's rest when they heard the doorbell. They both looked and blinked at each other.

_This has been a weird day with visitors already and it's not ending at this time?_

They looked at the clock which clearly said 9:30pm. Kahoko hesitantly decided to look into the eyehole of the door, and widened her eyes in shock when she saw who it was.

_Why is Etou-san here?_

Kahoko stepped back from the door and looked at Haruhi.

"Etou-san… Kiriya Etou-san… is here. What should we do?"

Haruhi's eyes widened.

_No one said anything about him visiting us! Not even Kyouya, who we saw a short while ago…_

"What are you going to do, Kaho…"

"I'm going to confront him. If he has Nami-san… If I talk it over with him properly, we'll get her back."

Without further ado, Kahoko hesitantly opened the door…

* * *

The Hitacchin twins were cursing themselves for losing track of the limousine.

_Somehow, after it went to the fuel store, it disappeared… How can a limousine suddenly disappear into thin air?_

They were grudgingly driven back to the Hitacchin mansion…

* * *

As Kyouya massaged his sore muscles on the couch, his mind wandered back to Etou Kiriya's message earlier…

_If I can't have Kahoko Hino… you can't have Nami Amou._

His eyes widened in shock.

_He's going to take Kahoko. I've got to warn Haruhi!_

He immediately searched his pockets for his phone… but… his phone… his phone was nowhere to be found! His eyes widened as he realised where it was.

_It's back on the limousine, which has already driven away!_

* * *

Coming back with a tray of 2 mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits, Nami paused slightly when she saw Kyouya rummaging in his pockets and around him.

"What's wrong, Kyouya…"

Kyouya stopped immediately and looked at her.

"W…what is it…"

She couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed when he directed his gaze at her… enough that she felt her legs slightly becoming jelly…

* * *

Kyouya managed to catch her just in time as she fell, as well as being able to save the tea and biscuits.

He supported her as he slowly helped her put down the tea and biscuits.

"Are you okay?"

As his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but be influenced by the attraction he had towards this interestingly mysterious yet kind female, and leaned over to capture her lips.

_What was it that I needed to do again… oh well, if I can't remember it…_

* * *

Kiriya Etou smiled as he saw Kahoko Hino open the door.

"Hino-san. Do you have a moment?"

She didn't open the door that much, though. Just enough for him to see that even though she was wearing her normal clothes, she looked absolutely stunning…

"Etou-san. I should be asking you that. Give Amou-san back."

He couldn't help sighing.

_So Ootori got to her too, I see. I guess I'll use this to my advantage…_

"Look here… I don't know what you're talking about."

_I actually do but at the same time don't know… because it never happened._

* * *

Kahoko Hino had had more than enough of this double-sided talk. She strode out of the apartment with her slippers, quickly changed into her shoes at the porch, and pointed her finger at Etou-san.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know you took her. Give Amou-san back."

He grasped her finger and held it to his heart.

"I really don't know what you're on about… but if you want to talk, come back with me to my mansion…"

_Because its' night time and it's a night I don't want to spend alone…_

* * *

Nami had eventually calmed down, and Kyouya had been able to find the phone and recalled Haruhi's home number. He punched in the numbers, and anxiously waited for it to ring.

"Kyouya?"

"Sorry, Nami… I really need to make this call."

"Okay…"

He reassuringly kept his hand around her back and on her shoulder, using his other hand to hold the receiver.

_Please answer this call… Haruhi…_

* * *

Haruhi widened her eyes as the phone rang.

She looked between the Kaho that was outside arguing with Kiriya Etou and the phone which was ringing.

_What do I do?_

She decided impulsively to answer the phone.

"Moshimoshi…"

"Haruhi! Whatever you do, DON'T LET KAHOKO-SAN GO!"

She jumped when she heard Kyouya's voice suddenly become loud and nearly deafen her.

"Kyouya! What do you mean, he's already here!"

"SAY WHAT?"

She cringed as she heard the loud voice of Kyouya.

_I've never heard him say things this loud…_

"He's there to kidnap her! Haruhi, you have to stop him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Kahoko was continually arguing with Kiriya Etou, who seemed to insist she come over to his house.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, and he let go of her finger to look sheepish.

"Ahahaha… I forgot to say I was hungry… so will you come with me to my house, Hino-san?"

She blinked, and thought about it…

_I guess it couldn't hurt…_

"Okay…"

He smiled at her, and with light conversation led her towards the car. Soon enough, both of them were inside, and the chauffeur had closed the door.

* * *

Haruhi gaped as she looked outside.

_I swear I saw them arguing outside before… _

Her eyes looked towards the car, and gaped even further as she could see two figures in the passenger area of the limousine…

_No way…_

She ran outside the apartment, and the car sped off.

She couldn't believe it.

_I LET HIM GET AWAY WITH KAHO. I let the one guy that shouldn't have been near Kaho at all disappear with her!_

* * *

"Haruhi? Haruhi?"

Kyouya said her name repeatedly into the phone.

"What happened, Haruhi?"

_

* * *

It actually happened._

Haruhi, clenching her fist, slowly stomped back into the apartment.

"I… I let him… I let it… I… He managed to get Kahoko away!"

* * *

Kyouya gaped, and dropped the phone.

"Kyouya?"

He turned to face Nami's worried face. He put his head in his hands.

_It happened. I can't believe it happened…_

* * *

The limousine had quickly arrived at Kiriya's mansion, and they were greeted by a maid and butler who showed them towards the main lounge room.

In the main lounge room there were two cups of tea and an assortment of biscuits and cakes.

Kiriya waited until Kahoko sat down first, before sitting down himself.

"Please help yourself to any of these biscuits and cakes."

As he had been hungry for a while, he decided to tuck in straight away towards some biscuits and cakes.

* * *

Haruhi was still shell-shocked. She walked around the apartment in a complete daze, unable to fathom both what had happened and what she would have to say tomorrow morning at the urgently-called Host Club meeting.

_I have to say that I let Kaho go. It's all my fault!_

She didn't want to have to say something like that. Especially to Kaoru, who would be extremely saddened by the news.

_It feels like I've let everyone down…_

Would the earth swallowing her up make this feeling of shock and self-hatred and sadness disappear? Even though in most cases Tamaki and Kyouya would look unaffected by the news; she knew that she had let them down.

_It's the worst feeling in the world._

_I feel like I want to take revenge on that Etou Kiriya. Just you wait…_

* * *

He had taken to embracing the worried-looking girl next to him, trying to take deep breaths to calm the anger that was threatening to take over him.

_He took the game a step further than I had planned to… when I thought to stop his scheme, he took her instead._

_I'm going to have a very angry Kaoru Hitacchin on my hands tomorrow._

Kyouya decided to face Nami for once and for all and tell her what had been occurring.

"Nami, I probably should have told you this a while ago, but…"

The more he said, the more her expression changed and he wanted to stop - but it was far too late…

* * *

Kahoko had continued to argue with Etou-san, who kept saying he had absolutely no clue of any kind of kidnap or ambush for Amou-san.

She had ignored the plate of biscuits and the cup of tea which was getting colder…

"Hino-san, you're shivering. You should really drink some tea. I'll get it warmed up for you."

She blinked as Etou-san spoke. She hadn't even realised she was shivering.

_I guess it is kinda cold in this place…_

She turned around to see him stand up and bring with him her cup of tea to be warmed up, leaving his on the table.

_Those cakes and biscuits are very inviting… but I shouldn't…_

* * *

Kiriya Etou had come out soon enough after warming up Hino-san's tea, making sure to add some of his special mix…

_This is the drink that will determine whose girl you really are, Hino Kahoko. I hope you're prepared._

He smirked to himself, before pasting a kind smile and heading out with Hino-san's tea in hand.

* * *

Kahoko had smiled at Etou-san as he brought out her tea.

_Except he seems… like he's planning something. I don't know if I should drink it…_

_Yet… the smell of the tea is really exotic…_

"What type of tea is this…"

Etou-san smiled at her and explained that the tea leaves were actually a mix of his mother's, who is quite a fan of tea.

Kahoko couldn't help smiling at this sudden piece of information Etou-san had shared with her. It made her feel like she could trust him…

She decided to drink the tea.

And before long, she could feel herself falling asleep…

* * *

"ARE YOU HONESTLY SAYING TO ME THAT HINO-SAN IS-"

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry."

Kyouya couldn't think of anything else to say but that. He really was sorry, and it was his own fault he didn't foreshadow this series of events.

_I was so focused with saving Nami that I completely forgot…_

He felt her stepping out of his embrace, and blinked as she stepped back from him a bit.

"What…"

"I've had a change of heart, Kyouya. Until you rescue Hino-san, I don't want to see you."

He gaped.

* * *

Kahoko Hino woke to find herself in a black satin bed, in a room of creamy white.

_Where am I…_

She looked, and then realised something.

_Why am I wearing different clothes than I was before? _

The bed creaked slightly, and her attention changed over to the red-haired boy moving on the bed towards her.

_Etou-san… why is Etou-san here?_

She tried to move back but found the head of the bed. She tried to move on either side of the bed, but he followed, still staring at her.

_What… what… _

As he tightly held onto her wrists with his hands, he leaned towards her face…

_No… please… SOMEBODY HELP ME!_


	27. Special Meeting

"So, what's this special meeting all about again?"

Tamaki was happily bouncing around the club room, smiling as he always did.

Kyouya couldn't even look at him in the eye.

"Kahoko Hino, the person we took from Seisou Gakuen, has been taken from us."

"WHAT?"

The sound around the room from just that one word was enough to make Kyouya wince from the loudness.

He shot a look over to Haruhi, who was hunched over exactly like he was.

"Haruhi, it's not your fault."

She hunched up even more.

"It is. I could've stopped her."

He patted her shoulder gently.

"He charmed her. It's none of our faults, and if we keep on being sad like this, we won't be able to rescue her."

He looked to the rest of the members.

"I've already gotten information on the kidnapper's whereabouts. Most likely, Kahoko Hino is at the main residence. We just need to figure out a method of attack."

He distributed papers with details which he had done early this morning, and allowed time for them to digest the information.

* * *

Kahoko had a sleepless night. Shortly after she had struggled as he had tightly held onto her wrists, she could hear him whisper.

_I love you, Hino-san. I love you so much that it pains me every time I see you with someone else. Why can't you see how much I love you?_

She rolled around from side to side on the bed, trying to get the words out of her mind. She groggily got up, and yawned. Then she realised where she was.

_I'm still in Etou-san's mansion! I should really be –_

"Hino-san, I'm glad to see you're up. I brought breakfast."

Her stomach suddenly rumbled, and she couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Etou-san."

She happily dug in.

* * *

Kyouya took a trip down memory lane, recalling last night's events.

_I had to tell her dryly that the limo had already disappeared. She didn't ask me to leave then, thankfully._

_I settled down to sleep on her couch for the night when I heard footsteps. She had somehow decided impulsively to walk towards him and hold him…_

"_I'm… sorry… for what I said earlier."_

_He had ended up blissfully sleeping away with a smile on his face…_

"Kyouya!"

_And when she woke him up…_

"Kyouya!"

_It was with a ki-_

"KYOUYA!"

He went back to reality and realised he was being called.

"Yeah?"

_I guess it means I can stay at Nami's place for a bit longer._

* * *

Kaoru was probably the most stunned out of all of them.

_In the end, you chose to protect Nami-san, which left Kaho open for that… that… that kidnapper…_

"I know you probably hate me the most right now, Kaoru"

He looked towards Kyouya with spite.

"Of course I do. Since you went into a plan without fully consulting everyone Kaho's gone missing!"

He put his head in his hands.

_Kaho… wherever you are… please say… please be alright._

* * *

The said girl was actually laughing with Etou Kiriya in his mansion as he explained about the atypical past that he had with some small neighborhood groups.

Kahoko Hino had completely forgotten her initial worry and was quite happily smiling, laughing and chatting to her supposed captor.

_He's not that bad… when you get to know him._

_

* * *

To think that he actually chose to protect me… I'm kinda touched, actually._

Nami had sat at home thinking to herself after Kyouya went off to his 'special meeting'. She sat on her desk, pen twirling around, trying to think of how to write another article for her school newspaper club.

_What could I do… there's a lot I know of but I don't have permission to leak out…_

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring.

* * *

Moments before, the Ouran guys had mutually agreed on what they should do.

Because of that, Kyouya was on the phone right this moment to Nami.

"Nami, can I get you to write an article on a rumour about Hino-san's disappearance from Seisou Gakuen?"

He heard a pause on the line, before a confident yes. He smiled, thanked her briefly, and ended the call.

"Phase 1 is done. So, I assume same time next week?"

He looked all around the room to nods and silent agreements. He nodded back, and they all silently headed out of the club room.

* * *

Grinning slightly, Nami headed to work on writing the scandalous article.

_Hmm… should I do a few random personal anecdotes from a few weeks ago?_

Thinking, she placed pen on the paper without writing.

_Well, either way, it'll be a good article. And I should write it in a way it gets the attention of that Etou Kiriya too._

_After all, that's the point, isn't it?_

_But to think he just called me for that…_

Nami went back to grinning while writing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Seisou Gakuen during break, the concours male participants were all trying on the suits that Azuma Yunoki had ordered for them.

They looked slightly surprised, while Azuma had just shrugged.

_I did ask for your measurements for a reason._

He could only hope that this weekend they'd do things well enough to get Hino-san back.


	28. Power

Hikaru was observing his twin brother's reactions throughout the day.

_It really does have an effect on him… Kahoko-san's disappearance._

It was like it was only yesterday that they had met Kahoko Hino and went to the park together with Haruhi and were joined by Kyouya and Nami and all was fun and festivities…

_And now it's like he's completely cut-off from the world._

He mentally kept a note in his head to have a talk with Kyouya to see if anything could be done for his twin.

* * *

Kyouya could only think of doing the complete impossible – contacting Hino-san's friends for help, especially those guys who were participating in the Host Club day.

It amazed him slightly how much power just one girl could hold over those 5.

Still sitting in the host club room, he pulled out his phone and contacted Yunoki Azuma.

* * *

The Seisou concours gentlemen were still admiring – at least, some of them were – the crisp white suits that fit them like a glove.

Hihara especially was bouncing about smiling and holding a silver tray which contained a plate of cookies which he offered to all of them there.

Yunoki had smiled before declining politely as he felt his pocket vibrating, and made a puzzled expression.

_No one should be contacting me at this time…_

"Hello, Yunoki Azuma speaking."

His blood ran cold as he realised who was on the other side of the call.

* * *

"Etou-san, why did you bring me… to your house?"

Hino Kahoko finally decided to ask the big question because she was more than curious.

_Except this isn't exactly a house… it's like a mansion… like Tsukimori-kun's place…_

* * *

Kiriya Etou couldn't help but gaze at her – everything about her attracted him to her, and it was already insane trying to keep a table between him and her.

_Control yourself, Kiriya, control yourself._

He smiled at her comment.

"I thought you needed a break from all those people who have been making you stay in their places and do all sorts of things…"

* * *

Oddly, Kahoko felt like laughing.

_I actually had the best time of my life there… supposedly trapped away from everyone. Everyone I had met were so nice and warm to me… it really felt like… it was too good to be true._

She suddenly blinked upon realizing that.

_Maybe it is… too good to be true. Maybe this is the life of the rich that I probably shouldn't go even close to…_

"Hino-san…"

_For some reason now being in mansions and fancy areas don't surprise me anymore, and I think that's really weird…_

"Hino-san…"

_Except, I still do miss the guys from the concours. I wonder how Tsukimori-kun will get used to the fact I haven't played violin for nearly a month…_

"HINO-SAN!"

She blinked again, and looked at the person calling her. She sheepishly smiled.

"Gomen… I was lost in my thoughts"

* * *

Kyouya could feel his blood run slightly cold at the voice that was on the other end of the line.

"Yunoki Azuma, this is Kyouya Ootori. Hino Kahoko-san, who we… whisked away from you and the other concours members for a short period of time… has been taken by Etou Kiriya."

_If I don't say it to him, I'll never be able to get her out of there._

_I __know__ I'm doing the right thing._

_

* * *

It's funny how those words can hold me spellbound._

"Etou Kiriya? Taken Hino Kahoko away from you guys? How did that even happen?"

Azuma Yunoki looked quickly around at the preparations for the host day.

He decided to speak this last part softly.

"Does this mean the host club thing is off?"

* * *

Kyouya laughed dryly at the last point.

"Isn't it a bit late to call it off? No, I'm only ringing to ask if you would know why he would take her."

_Although, if you do get her back from him, I'm happy to pull the plug on the day. If it weren't that principal Kira actually wanting it to happen to bring more students to the school._

* * *

Azuma decided to head out of the room, and closed the door silently.

"He's probably like the rest of the concours people – very into her."

_And very much getting on my nerves. How dare he! _

* * *

Kyouya looked around, and heard footsteps coming. He decided he should quickly end the call before someone of the host club finds out he's doing this.

"Look here, if you and the other guys get her out of Etou Kiriya's grasp, I'm willing to let you off the hook for the host club thing. Although, you'd probably need to check with Kira-rijichou. He seemed… very keen… on the idea when I discussed it with him from the very beginning."

_I can still remember the talk…_

* * *

Azuma cocked his eyebrow.

_That's an interesting suggestion._

"I'll… think about that. Ahh, so Kira-rijichou really is the one to blame for all of this, isn't he? I assume it's the pretense of wanting more students…"

_

* * *

He's precisely right. As expected._

Kyouya smiled.

"You're precisely correct. Anyhow, I shall not interrupt you any longer. Do consider my suggestion, and hopefully we'll be in touch."

He ended the call.

_And just at the right time…_

Because Tono decided to leap towards him.

"Kyouya! I have the greatest news…"

_And even that brainless idiot has power, too._


	29. A Play on Dominance

**Author's Note: **Starting, stopping, and trying to restart a story while it's in the middle like Saisir is… is… . … almighty difficult. It took me a long time to remember what I had initially planned after Chapter 28…

Here goes… something… or nothing?

* * *

"Wait, slow down a bit, Tamaki…"

Kyouya Ootori, for the umpteenth time, had to be all disciplinary on Tamaki and slow down him before he went completely bonkers and spoke at a million miles a minute.

_He completely exhausts me sometimes…_

"I'm saying, you have all of the Suoh security and armed forces to find her, Kyouya."

_Wait… WHAT?_

For the first time in a while, the shocked expression was clear on Kyouya's face. The news that he had the entire Suoh forces to find one girl… he secretly wondered if he went missing if the same thing would actually occur.

_Probably not, he would think I'd come back anyways. Maybe._

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were occupying his mind.

_I should only be focused on one thing. Getting that Hino Kahoko back from the clutches of the kidnapper, Etou Kiriya._

OOOOOOOO

Kiriya Etou surveyed her expression as she sat there, probably in her thoughts again.

_Behind that mind, what is she thinking? Is she still thinking… about… what I said earlier? About those Ouran High School Host Club guys?_

_Did she… actually enjoy it there?_

_No way, I'm over-thinking it…_

"You know… Etou-san…"

He listened, hoping that it wasn't what he didn't want to hear.

"I actually… had a lot of fun… with the Ouran Host Club. They have been so…", she blushed, "gentlemanly and nice and kind and…"

"What are you trying to say, that I'm not like that?"

OOOOOOOO

Kahoko Hino blinked.

_What does he…?_

"I'm saying this again; are you trying to say that I'm not like those guys from that Ouran Host Club? That I'm not gentlemanly, and nice, and kind?"

She shook her head instantly.

_But… Kaoru was… he was so good to me… it was just like having a true boyfriend who'd be there and look out for me…_

"Hino-san"

_I wonder… when I go back to the host club… will they welcome me back with open arms…_

"Hino-san"

_Or even… if I go back to Seisou… would I… be alienated from the members of the concours? From Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai, Fuyuumi –chan, and Shimizu-kun?_

"That's enough of you thinking about what could happen, Kahoko Hino-san."

She abruptly stopped thinking as soon as she felt cold metal on the left side of her neck.

"Etou-san, I don't…"

OOOOOOOO

Watching her expression change as he placed the dagger he had covertly hidden under the lounge room table, seeing her face turn from its usual peaceful and content look, to one with visible fear… it took his breath away.

_She looks so beautiful… even when she's afraid. A true, rare, masterpiece._

"I'm glad to see you've come about. I'll have you forget everything of your… playing with the Ouran Host Club, and about all those concours members at Seisou. You will be my girlfriend, and then I will have you marry me… otherwise….", he lightly swung the dagger away from her neck, before slowly having it touch her neck again, "you might see a few scars on your neck..."

He could hear her breathing. In, out, in, out. It utterly fascinated him.

_I want to taste something… that only I can taste. That will be engrained in her mind forever, that I did it._

He took her pale hand, and opened it wide. He slowly brought the dagger down towards her hand, looking intently at the tip of her middle finger.

_Just a little nick…_

He lightly pierced her middle finger with the dagger, leaving the dagger on the table as blood slowly seeped out of the cut.

Her sharp breath, of being cut with the dagger, drove him onwards to lick the blood that was seeping out.

_For the first time to do something like this, I feel in control… so much._

"E-Etou-san… stop, please…"

The taste of her blood was quite addicting. And so was the soft skin. He stopped licking her middle finger and slowly began to work his way up her hand.

She yanked her hand away from him, a petrified expression clear on her face.

"What are you doing? Etou-san, snap out of it!"

_Such a beautiful face. The only face I want to see… ever again._

He leapt upon her from his sofa, with the table in between, landing right on top of her.

"Don't tell me to snap out of it. You… turned me into this… creature."

_Such a beautiful look… of utter horror, terror, fear… fear of me, and of the million and one things I want to do to her right now…_

"Let me …"

He forcefully brought his lips to her, forced her to open her mouth to accept his tongue; forced her to play along with the fantasy she would fulfill for him.

_I want her to feel me… me, in her deepest depths, that she could never go back; never be able to properly face any of the guys she may have wooed along the way…_

He licked her Adam's apple, pausing momentarily to take off her blouse…

_I was utterly right. A truly majestic… _

His hands were soon busy with her breasts, rubbing and tweaking; knowing that she would be in pleasure… the short breathless gasps that she took slowly turned into moans as he continued exploring her body, touching and licking and kissing every place of hers that he could reach while constricted in a sofa in his own living room…

_I want her, and I want her right now. I don't care if it's on a bed or a sofa or even a table…_

OOOOOOOO

The change of events had left Kahoko flustered, and wondering why her body was taking in pleasure from something she actually didn't want to happen.

_But it feels so good…_

_Yet, it doesn't feel right, no matter how… how he's treating my body right now…_

_Maybe… maybe if I think of Kaoru… or Tsukimori-kun… maybe..._

She felt herself sinking into an abyss of unbelievable pleasure, and nothing much stopping her from just going with the flow.

_But… but…_


	30. An Early Relief

The forces had already come well prepared. Kyouya could clearly see the Kevlar vests, the guns in their holsters, the security and armed forces with their hardened looks.

_This is one of the many reasons I should side with the Suohs. _

They had already known of the location of Etou Kiriya well in advance.

_Well, I won't deny it wasn't obvious where someone like him would be… obviously at his own mansion, enjoying the misery he's caused everyone else by taking Kahoko-san…_

Grimly, he began to issue the orders.

OOOOOOOOO

_How did a trip from trying to negotiate about Etou-san taking Nami-san turn into this…_

"W-Wait, Etou-san!"

He paused and looked down at her. Kahoko fought the urge to blush at such close proximity with him.

"Umm…ummmm… is Nami-san… somewhere in this house as well?"

He blinked, and laughed.

"Amou-san has never been here at all, Hino Kahoko-san"

She blinked.

_Wait… what? Was this… was this a trap all along… to get… me?_

She gulped.

"Then… then…"

"You came here of your own free will, Hino-san. Sadly, I would never let you go so easily. However, I think that's enough for today…"

He sat upright again, looked at her slightly dressed self, stood up, and walked off.

She blinked.

_Did I… Did I somehow… just save myself?_

Kahoko slowly sat up and began putting her clothes on again.

_What… who… that person that Etou-san was before… that was so scary…_

She fell into a deep sleep soon after, exhausted at what had occurred.

OOOOOOOOO

Azuma Yunoki had smiled when he had heard that the whole 'kidnapping Kahoko' thing started off because Kira-rijichou wanted more students to his school.

_Except… I would never have expected it to cause so much trouble as it did. _

He sighed. It would be easy enough to go to Kira-rijichou, bribe him with some money, and get the deal off. Yet, it didn't really solve the current issue at hand.

_Besides… I'm slightly enjoying this. Not in the wrong way, mind you, but… well… yeah._

He would have to trust in the Ouran group to do something. Hopefully they did.

_Oh, and I'm not planning to mention my chat to Ootori…_

OOOOOOOOO

Kiriya Etou was thinking about a lot of things when he heard a sound which indicated that there was something interesting happening around his mansion. He scooted his large leather business chair over to the security cameras and noted a large amount of guards.

_Geez, I see someone's decided to bring the cavalry. _

He pressed the quick call button for his limo.

_Obviously, since I'm seen as the bad guy here, I may as well make an escape. In something a lot less noticeable than a limousine, of course._

OOOOOOOOO

Kyouya ordered the guards to storm through the house.

_I wonder if we would be that lucky…_

He gaped as he walked into the living room and saw Kahoko Hino sleeping.

_No way…_

OOOOOOOOO

Kahoko slowly woke up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming in. She blinked, and was very surprised to come face-to-face with someone she hadn't seen for a while.

"Ehh? Kyouya-san?"

_No way… it can't be…_

She closed her eyes, rubbed them, and then opened her eyes again.

_Oh my god, it's not an illusion after all… Kyouya-san is really here!_

"How… how…"

"I came to find you, Kahoko-san. Are you… is everything alright?"

She blinked, and looked into his eyes.

_I wish… it's not alright… how can I say… how can I say to someone who's been taking care of me that I got sexually assaulted…_

She looked down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

"Umm… well… umm…"

"Hmm… I guess that means we failed to protect you, Kahoko-san. I… I'm… really sorry. What did he…"

She shook her head.

_I did agree to this… after all…_

"It… don't worry about it. I had thought that Nami-san would be kidnapped, so… so… it's okay, Kyouya-san."

OOOOOOOOO

Kyouya took in the surroundings, and shook his head.

"It's not okay, Kahoko-san. Something…", to this he looked around the room, and back at her, "something happened here, something that's made your clothes look messed up…"

_Could it be… no way, it couldn't…_

"Ehh? My clothes?"

He watched her look at her clothing, and gape.

"But… but… I thought I…"

"So something did happen, Kahoko-san. Talk."

"Ehh? But… but… I don't want to…"

Suddenly, the phone in the lounge room rang. Both of them turned towards the phone, which a guard picked up.

"For you, Ootori-sama."

OOOOOOOOO

Kiriya Etou felt like laughing.

_Even though I don't have Kahoko Hino… I've already tasted her. She knows that, and it will be forever engrained into her memory._

He decided to call the place he used to call home, just to drop a few words in to whomever brought the cavalry out…

_They should know not to mess with me. I'm Kiriya Etou, after all._

(O)

**Author's Note: **AGAIN, I have completely lost track of my stories. It's frustrating, when there's so much on in real life… .

How did you find the whole arc of EtouxHino?

Plz review… :D


End file.
